Not So Innocent
by Carb0408
Summary: Bella used to be shy and sweet. Things change. Now, she's not so innocent. Damon/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Bella walked to the entrance of the Mystic Grill with a pep in her step. Through the glass of the double doors, she could see it was a busy night. Not surprising, she scoffed. Afterall, it is the only place in this small town to get a decent _bite_ to eat.

When she opened the doors, everything seemed to stop. It was like a scene out of a movie. Everyone just looked upon her and waited for her to move. With a smirk on her face, she confidently strutted to the bar and ordered a glass of their best bourbon.

When the bartender went to put the bottle away, she shook her head and stopped him with a caressing touch on his arm.

"Just leave the bottle, handsome. It's been a long day and I'm looking to have some fun," she purred at him.

He stood there, mouth agape and not blinking. She leaned up, closed his mouth and giggled when he started to blush. He seemed to snap out of his daze when she touched him.

"What's your name, sugar? I'm sure you don't want me calling you pet names all night."

He gave his head a little shake to try to clear the fog from his brain. "Matt. My name is Matt, but really, you can call me whatever you want."

"Alright Matt. Well, I'm Isa, and like I said, please leave the bottle. I'm in the mood for some fun tonight and some liquid courage never hurt to help."

"Sure thing. I'm," he clears his throat, "I have to get back to the other customers. Flag me down if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Matt. I will," and with a wink at the still blushing bartender, she took a sip of the bourbon and spun her stool around to assess her surroundings.

A throat clearing brought her attention to the occupant of the seat to her left. When she turned towards the person, she was pleasantly surprised to see a handsome man with kind, but distrustful eyes. Strong build, light brown hair and tall. Well, then again, everyone is taller than her 5'2" frame.

"Alaric Saltzman. You are?" he held out his hand and waited for her to reciprocate.

She glanced at his hand before gripping it with her own. "Isa. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Are you visiting or moving to town?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's too soon to tell." she vaguely replies.

"Well, I might be able to help you make up your mind. What are your interests? This is a small, historical town. The nightlife is nonexistent, as you can see. So if you are into that, you might want to move to a larger town like Richmond."

"Oh, no. I don't like clubs. My interests? Hmm, well, I like people and I love to eat," she replies with a cheeky smile. She leans towards him and runs her finger down his chest. "How would you be able to help me make up my mind, Mr. Saltzman?" she whispers seductively in his ear.

Alaric was taking a drink of his beer at that precise moment and he started to choke on the amber liquid. With a pat to the back she speaks so only he can hear her.

"I don't think someone who trains vampire hunters can give me what I _need_ to help me decide." She begins to walk away. "But thanks for the offer," she throws over her shoulder.

After hearing him telling someone one on the phone that there might be new trouble in town, she stops listening and makes her way to the 'entertainment' part of the establishment. If you can call one pool table, an ill placed dart board and a small stage with a microphone and crappy karaoke machine entertainment. Jesus, why would anyone, especially _him_, want to stay here?

With a shrug, and an 'if you can't beat them or eat them, then join them attitude,' Bella racked the balls on the pool table to pass the time. She caught Matt's eye and pointed to her bottle of bourbon she left at the bar. With a nod he brought that and a clean glass over to her.

"Here you go Isa," he smiled and placed her items on a nearby table.

"Thanks Matt," and when he turned to walk away she smacked his ass. He stopped jerkily and looked at her with wide eyes, never having been blatantly flirted with before.

"What? Too much, too soon? I just thought I should give you something for being so kind to me," she spoke, looking at him from under her lashes.

He clears his throat, "Oh no, uh, it's, uh, fine. Just took me by surprise. I've gotta get," he pointed to behind him, before turning tail and heading back to the safety of the bar.

She turned back to her drink and giggled. Bella began to relax a little, the warmth of her drink making its way through her system and releasing the tension she didn't realize she was carrying.

She was swaying her hips and softly singing along to the music that was playing, while lining up her next shot on the table, when a loud group of what she suspected was teenagers, came tumbling through the front entrance. When she looked up, she could barely contain her smirk. Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said he kept mixed company.

Opening her senses up, she counted two vampires, a werewolf, a witch, a human and a doppelganger. No, no, her mistake. Not just any doppelganger, but _the_ doppelganger. Now she knows why he chose to move and stay in this tiny podunk town. Shutting down everything but her hearing, she went back to her one sided game.

While planning the next move of her game, well both her games, she overheard Alaric tell the group that there was someone new in town, and he wasn't so sure about her. She quietly giggled when she heard, whom she dubbed, The Professor, get bombarded with questions.

"Her?"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she hot?"

"Yes, a her. She has long hair, pale skin that is slightly cold to the touch, and she's short. And, I don't know Tyler. I wasn't really looking at her to see if she was hot. She's over by the pool table if you want to see for yourself."

She could feel their eyes on her as The Professor answered their inquiries, so she made herself look as innocent and naive as she could muster, without throwing up, and bit her bottom lip, while pretending to look over the pool table for her next move.

"_She's_ the new bad in town? Come on, she looks like she doesn't know which end of the cue stick to use, let alone be able to take down any of us. She is hot though, so maybe I will do a little one on one recon and see what I can find out."

She looked up to see the werewolf's eyes lingering on her, so she forced herself to blush and turn towards her table. She started to fidget with her cell phone waiting for him to make his appearance. It was only a matter of time…

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you are new in town. Are you here to meet someone?"

She pretended to be startled and put her hand on her chest while dropping her phone. "Oh goodness, you scared me," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'm Tyler, by the way."

She lightly shook the hand he held out to her before giggling and blushing and dropping her hand from his. "Isa. You don't have to apologise. I have always startled easily."

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Um, if you want to make it up to me, um, you could play a game with me. Pool. A game of pool. If you want. Could you? I mean, will you? I mean, I'll understand…" she trailed off waiting for him to take the bait.

"Hey, Isa, calm down. Yea I'd love to play some pool with you." Hook, line and sinker, she smirked internally.

"Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble when I get nervous," cue the blush again.

"Nothing to be nervous about. We are just two new friends playing a game of pool. Right?"

"Right," she giggled. While waiting for Tyler to rack the balls, she noticed Vampire Barbie head to the restroom. "Excuse me for a second Tyler. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Sure. I'm going to get a drink and I'll be here when you come back." With a nod and a smile, she heads to the bathroom. Taking her time walking to the restroom, she overhears Tyler telling his group about her.

"She's not bad. Hell, I don't even think she is supernatural. She blushes, her heart beat sounds normal and she is completely innocent in a naive, child like way." She scoffs at hearing that. Maybe she played the innocence up too much. She'll have to spice things up when she gets back.

Opening the door to the ladies room, she noticed Vampire Barbie at the sink. As she walked towards the sink, she pretended to stumble, dropping her purse, spilling the contents all over the floor in the process.

"Dammit!" she curses, bending down to gather her things.

"Here, let me help," Barbie said as she knelt down to help clean up the mess. "I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Isa. Nice to meet you. Thanks for this," Bella said, waving towards the makeup, cash and cards still littering the floor.

"No problem. Are you new in town?"

"Yes. Kind of. I have some family who lives a couple towns over, and I just decided to go out for a drive to explore and I ended up here," she explained, while standing up and brushing her knees off.

"Oh. Well, there isn't much here. You should have probably headed in the opposite direction towards the bigger cities," Caroline recommended, trying to subtly push Isa out of town.

"I noticed that as I was driving through the center of town. I thought I might find some shops to explore, but there really aren't any."

"Oh! Yeah, for anything but the basics. My friends and I usually make a day of it and travel into Richmond or one of the other bigger cities to go shopping."

Bella makes a disgruntled face. "Ugh. I guess, I will have to go there tomorrow then. I could really use some retail therapy."

"Really? For any particular reason or just feel like spending money?"

Bella smirked. "Actually, yes, for a very particular reason. I just found out that my boyfriend was hanging out with his ex-girlfriend's cousin. What's even creepier is that the ex and her cousin look like each other. They could be TWINS! Blech. So, I decided to filch his black Amex, and do a little shopping."

With wide eyes and a nervous chuckle, Caroline sympathised with Isa. "That's awful! Men suck! You know, if you want a shopping partner tomorrow, I could meet you at the mall. How long are you going to be visiting your relatives?"

After applying some more lip gloss, Bella turns towards Caroline. "Oh. I'm not sure how long I will be around. Might be for a few more days, or it could be indefinitely. It really depends on how things play out."

With a light touch to Caroline's arm, Bella smiles at the girl before heading towards the bathroom door. "Oh, and I would love company tomorrow at the mall. How about we meet there at 11:00? We could grab lunch?"

"Sure. That would be great. See you tomorrow," Caroline calls out, as Isa heads back to the pool table and the waiting werewolf.

"Wait. What just happened?" she hears Caroline whisper to herself, as the door closes behind her.

Bella smiles as she makes her way to Tyler, who takes her smiling form as if it was for him. _He wishes_, she thought. "Sorry it took so long. I ended up spilling my bag as I walked into the bathroom and the girl that was in there, helped me gather everything up and we got to talking."

"No worries. I hope you don't mind, but I refilled your drink. You ready to play?" he says as he handed her her glass. _Subtle wolf boy, real subtle_, she thinks unkindly as she takes the glass and finishes the contents in one go. She could smell the wolfsbane/vervain mixture he added, before she even made it to the table. After she places the glass back down, she winks at him.

"I'm ready for anything you've got."

With a smirk and a slight reddening to his ears, he offers her the chance to go first and break.

"I'm not sure how good I'll be, but I'll give it a go."

Bella grabs her cue stick and maintains eye contact with Tyler while she chalks and blows the excess off the tip. She smiles at him before leaning over the table and lining up the cue ball. Pulling back and scratching on purpose, she pouts when she looks up at him.

"Damn. Do you think you can help me? I'm not great at breaking. I'm better at sinking the balls."

"Uh," he clears his throat. "Yes. Yeah, I can help you." He walks around to her side of the table and tries to explain how to hold the stick and how hard to hit the ball.

She looks at him and bites her lip. "Um, maybe you can help guide me. I pick things up faster when there's a hands on approach." She has to tighten her control to not laugh out loud when she sees him gulp before nodding his head and moving behind her, laying his body flush along the backside of her body.

Just as he was guiding her hand holding the pool stick back, she heard what she guessed would be considered a menacing growl. She knew that growl and when she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see she was correct. There standing before her was Damon Salvatore.

When their eyes met, she detected shock before he shuttered his eyes and looked towards her companion. "What the fuck are you doing Lockwood? Don't you have someplace to be?"

"What? Shit. Yeah, I do." He looked towards Bella apologetically. "I'm sorry Isa, but I have to go meet someone. Maybe, if you decide to stick around, I can see you again?"

"Sure Tyler." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for helping me with my form."

"Yeah, uh, no problem. Bye."

Bella watches him as he stops by his friends' table speaking something too softly for her to pick up, before taking off for the night. She turns back to the man who intruded in on her game and gives him a tight smile, before gathering her things and heading back to the bar. Maybe Matt will keep her company before she makes her next move.

Oh goodie, Matt is still working. She gives a soft whistle and when she catches his eye, waves him down to her.

"Can I get another bottle? This time, make it the best Tequila you have."

"Sure thing Isa." He leaves and returns a few minutes later from the back with a $350 dollar bottle of Don Julio Real Tequila.

"This is perfect," she purrs. "Thanks handsome. This should do the trick."

"What trick do you need it to do?"

"I think I am going to sing the lovely people of Mystic Falls a song. So I need a boost in my courage and Don Julio will work wonders."

Before Matt has a chance to respond, Damon makes his presence known by rudely reaching past Matt and grabbing a bottle of Scotch that was waiting to be put away.

"Yo, Donovan!" Matt turned his head towards the other end of the bar and nodded towards one of the waiters, "One sec!" he yelled back before turning back to face Isa. "I have to go handle that. I'll see you later. Good luck up there," he said before he went to get the drinks that had been ordered.

She takes two shots before Damon decides to ask his questions. "Who are you? What do you want? Did Katherine send you?" he narrows his eyes at her when she takes another shot before answering him.

"I'm hurt, Damon, that you don't remember who I am. I guess I shouldn't have expected more. After all, Katherine's mini me is around, and she is who you have eyes for," she snarked out. "When you figure out who I am, then we can talk. Until then, I'm going to have some fun. Enjoy the show," she winked, grabbed her bottle and walked to the stage.

She could feel his eyes on her retreating form, heating up places she had hoped would not respond to him anymore. No such luck. The arrogant prick could still work her body over with just a look, even if he didn't remember who she was. _Well_, she thought, _maybe she should do a song that will jog his Katelena induced brain._

As one of the waiters came over and keyed up her song choice, she couldn't help but raise her shot glass in cheers towards the glaring vampire. She smirked at his wide eyed state when the sexy and pulsating beat of Christina Aguilera's "Not Myself Tonight" came over the speakers, pumping the music through the bar and affecting the patrons more than she thought would happen.

She waits a beat, watching the room as a whole give her their undivided attention. Once she had it, she took one last shot, grabbed the mic and started singing the song. Rocking and swaying her body to the music, she makes her way off stage. She reaches Damon just as the first refrain of the chorus starts. While singing the lines '_**I'm not myself tonight, I'm not the same girl'**_, using just the barest pressure of her fingertips, she lets her hand glide down the side of his face, caressing his jaw, before dragging it across his chest, shoulders and finally upper back, while she circles around him. When she's sure she's got his attention, she moves on through crowd, still keeping her body moving to the beat, lightly brushing the audience member's heads, arms or shoulders as she passes through them.

Coming up to the "special" table of the night, she notices that Mr. Moody has moved the doppelganger into his lap. Perfect. She decides to unleash just a tiny bit of her power, just enough to make them comply with what she wants, and maybe, have them enjoy it some as well.

When the song picks up with the line '_**I'm kissing all the boys and the girls'**_ she sings it and leans into them. She kisses them both, sensually, with some pressure and a little bit of tongue, before she pulls back and continues with her show, stopping at the only 'human' at the table.

Pulling his chair out from the table, she takes his hand and drags him to the stage. Shoving the waiter /"D.J." out of his seat, she drags it to the center of the stage, pushing Jeremy back into it.

While she finishes the chorus again, she runs her hands all over his body and through his hair, tugging gently, making his nerves stand on end. The words fade out and the music plays louder. She smirks. Her favorite part is coming up and it's sure to be an audience 'pleaser'.

'_**Yea **_

_**that feels good  
>I needed that'<strong>_

She sings along, keeping her body moving to the beat over his lap, barely touching him, reeling him in with whispers of her touch on his body and of her lips on his jaw. She moved to stand, but didn't get very far, because Jeremy grabbed her hips and pulled her down, flush against hard cock.

'_**Yea**_

_**Get Crazy**_

_**Let's Go'**_

She eggs him on with the lyrics to the song. Whispering in his ear, giving him free reign to do as he'd like.

'_**That's right**_

_**C'mon'**_

She doesn't care that they are in a public place. She won't let this get too out of control, at least not here. She might let him lose control at her hotel room. She glances at the audience and giggles. Their eyes are glued to the pair on the stage in complete rapture and awe. All but one. Damon is glaring hard enough that he is probably hoping the stage will go up in flames. Yes, he has finally figured out who she is and no, he is not happy about what she is doing.

'_**Give it to me now**_

_**Don't Stop**_

_**Yeah'**_

Turning her head back to her companion, she leans in and runs her tongue up the side of his throat, only stopping to nip at his ear lobe. Hearing the slight moan coming from his mouth, had her body reacting to his, sending sparks of pleasure dancing down her spine, causing her to grind against him, while finishing the song out.

When the last cord plays, she slowly climbs off his lap, leaning in and pressing a hard kiss to his mouth, before standing and taking a bow. Reaching for the human's hand and her almost empty bottle of Tequila, she makes her way back to the bar and her purse. It's just about time to make her exit.

Grabbing her things, she turned to make her exit, but bumped into a hard chest instead. Breathing deeply, she smelled the distinct smell of leather and dark chocolate. _Ah_, she internalized, biting her lip, _he smells like sex._ She didn't need to look up to know she bumped into Damon.

"Can I help you with something?" she inquired as she took a step back, looking up finally and narrowing her eyes at his smug expression. _Damn. He knows I smelled him._

"What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked giving her a longing once over. She watched as his eyes traveled slowly from her hair to her toes, zeroing in on her chest and legs a little longer than is socially acceptable.

"Oh, you know. Just traveling. I always wanted to see the East Coast," she shrugged before turning her attentions to the human boy next to her.

"Hey, Jeremy? You want to wait outside for me? I'll only be a minute."

"Sure. I should probably go tell my friends I'm leaving anyways. I'll see you in a few minutes." She watched him walk away, but not before noticing the human give Damon a curious look and Damon responding in kind with a barely concealed shake of his head.

"Cut the crap, Isabella. Why are you really in Mystic Falls?" he whispered harshly.

"What? Can't I visit a new place or an 'old' friend? I mean, it would be considered rude if I was in the area and didn't at least stop by to say hello."

"Isabella," he growled.

"It's Isa now, Damon," she cut him off. "Now as stimulating as this conversation is, I have prior engagements and it seems you have some questions to answer yourself, judging by the curious and jealous glares being thrown this way by your _friends_." She started to walk away, but stopped by his side. Standing on her toes, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Enjoy your brother's girl... while you still can," before pecking his cheek and walking out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Just having some fun with the characters.**

**A.N. The first half of this chapter is nothing but smut. If it offends you, scroll down to the section titled "Back at The Mystic Grill". Enjoy, review, favorite or follow to your hearts content! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Walking out of the bar and grill, Bella was a little surprised to see that Jeremy had indeed waited for her. She stopped for a moment to give him a once over. _He's cute_, she thought, _definitely fuckable_. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked over to where he was leaning against the building, fisted her hand in the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Bringing her face as close as she could without kissing him, she spoke, whispering the words, her lips lighting grazing his as she spoke.

"I want you to fuck me. Are you coming home with me?"

She took the moan that rumbled from his chest and out of his mouth as a yes, and she moved her mouth those last few millimeters and kissed him. Jeremy froze for a second before fervently kissing her back, weaving one of his hands through her hair, while the other grabbed her hip and brought her body impossibly closer.

Wrenching her mouth away from his, so he could breathe, she smirked as he gulped the much needed air. Giving his heart and breathing a chance to go back to normal levels, she took a look around the town square. It was a quiet night. The temperature dropped about 10 degrees from this afternoon, making it a chilly 60 degrees. Of course she couldn't feel the difference on her skin, but she a part to play, so she briskly rubbed her arms with her hands. Jeremy took notice and removed his coat before laying it over her shoulders.

While putting her arms through the sleeves, she gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, uh…" he looked at her confused because he didn't know what to call her.

"You can call me Isa. Nobody calls me Isabella anymore," she responded with a frown. "Anyways, shall we go to my hotel?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jeremy took her hand and pulled her little body into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He steered them in the direction of the only Hotel that Mystic Falls had.

"So, how do you know Damon?" he asked glancing at her from the side of his eyes.

"Oh, well, that's a story for another day. I'd rather not talk about that jack ass, if you don't mind." Looking up, she noticed they reached the hotel. "C'mon, I'm on the second floor, room 202."

With a nod, he guided her into the elevator that just landed in lobby. After pressing the corresponding number for her floor, he backed her into the corner and held her face in between his hands. _Damn, she's so small_, he thought, noticing that with his thumbs on her cheekbones, his fingers almost touched where they were woven through her hair and resting on the back of her neck. He leaned in kissed her, softly at first, wanting to tease her like she did him back at the grill. It worked. Isa grabbed hips and smashed his body into hers. Moaning into his mouth, she slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and grabbed his ass, holding him to her.

She whimpered when he tore his mouth away, gasping for air, but still leaving kisses over her face and jaw, working his way down her throat. She tilted her head to give him better access. As he nipped and sucked on her pulse point, she slowly removed her hands from his ass and ran her nails up and down his back, adding more pressure with each pass. Just as his hands left her hair and made their way towards her chest, the elevator dinged and stopped at her floor.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him to her room. Once she got it unlocked and they were inside, she grabbed him and kissed him again, this time harder, letting him know she was done playing around. Kicking the door shut, she reached behind her and blindly locked the door. "Bed," she whispered, barely bringing her face back from his. He grunted in approval and picked her up, making her squeal in surprise before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked them to the bed and slowly let her slide down his body. She felt every hard inch of him. Once she was standing in front of him, he took the opportunity he was afforded and looked her over. _Damn, she's sexy as fuck_, he thought. As his eyes made their way back up her body, he knew she was just as aroused as he was, if her hard nipples straining against the satin camisole she was wearing, was any consolation. Finally locking his eyes with hers, she smirked at his appraisal of her body.

Not taking her eyes from his, she reached down and peeled her tank from her body, giggling when she watched his eyes widen in surprise. Noticing his twitching fingers, she reached out and took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Licking her lips and moaning at his warmth, she took it upon herself to see what she was getting to play with.

Snapping out of his daze when he felt the button and zipper on his pants being undone, he reached behind his head and took his shirt off one handed, while his other hand pinched and tweaked her hardened peaks. Her moan at his ministrations seemed to break the tension in the room and they both attacked each other.

It was all teeth and lips. The rest of their clothes disappeared and hands replaced them, touching and pinching, scratching and caressing every inch of exposed skin. Dropping to her knees, she sucked Jeremy's hard and glistening dick into her mouth without any warning.

"Fuck," he growled and seconds later when she hollowed her cheeks and took him to his base, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat, he ground his teeth together, trying to fight off the orgasm that was fast approaching. He tried pulling away, not wanting to come in her mouth, but Isa wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his ass with both hands and dug her nails it, not letting him move an inch.

Feeling his balls tighten, he warned her. "Fuck, Isa." He groaned again. "Damn, I'm coming." His breaths came faster, but he couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer. "ISA!" he yelled, while emptying everything he had into her mouth and moaning when she took every drop and licking him clean after.

Reaching down and picking her up from under her arms, he tossed her on the bed. Before she could get to far, he reached up and flipped her to her stomach. Crawling up the bed and sliding his body over hers, he brought his mouth to her ear.

"My turn, Isa, and I'm not going to stop until you've came in my mouth and on my dick."

Hearing her moan, he started kissing his way across her shoulders and down her back. Reaching her ass, he gave each round cheek a few nips before following her legs with kisses. Working his way back up, he pulled her up and had her kneel. Getting her in the position he wanted, he laid on his back and shimmied until his face was directly below her already dripping pussy. Pushing her knees out, brought her glistening center right over his mouth. Not wasting anytime, giving her what she gave him, he licked her clean before flicking her clit with his tongue. Holding on to her hips when she started squirming, her licked her from top to bottom, stopping to fuck her with his tongue, forcing it to go as deep as it could.

When she started grinding onto his face, he knew she was close, so he pushed first one finger, then a second moving them in tandem with her movements. Feeling her pussy flutter, he latched on to her clit and sucked on it, causing her to scream out his name, while soaking his fingers.

Locking her eyes with his, she watched as he licked his fingers clean, moaning at her taste. She found nothing sexier then a man enjoying the taste of the woman he was fucking. Scooting backwards down his body, she reached behind her, grabbing his throbbing cock. _Good,_ she thought, _he has a quick recovery time. He's going to need it tonight_.

Without any preamble, she slammed herself down on his dick, eliciting a growl from him and a moan from herself. She started set the pace, torturing him with her slow movements. When he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped them over. Holding her hands above her head, she slammed into her hard and fast, before slowly retreating and repeating until she was begging for him to fuck her.

"God, Jeremy! I need…"

"What do you need, Isa?"

"God! Fuck me, Jeremy. I want you to fuck me."

"Ok." Wanting to give her what she requested, he slid out of her, causing her growl. He flipped her over. "On your hands and knees, Isa," he ordered.

She did as she was told and braced herself on the headboard. He didn't waste anytime, sliding back into her as soon as she was situated. He fucked her hard and fast, hoping she didn't have any neighbors because the headboard was banging against the wall so hard, the wall was starting to chip away. Feeling her tighten, knowing her orgasm was coming was enough to bring on his own. Wanting her to come first, he fucked her even harder, bringing her back against his chest. The change in position did it, and she came, hoarsely shouting out his name. Two more thrusts later and he felt his orgasm take over, causing his vision to blur slightly.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed, spent and breathing heavy. After a few minutes, their breathing returned to normal and they looked at each other.

"Round two?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"Hell yeah," he responded, rolling on top of her before she could make the first move.

~~**Back at the Mystic Grill~~**

Damon watched as Isabella walked out of the restaurant, with a sway to her hips. He growled as he listened in to her conversation with baby Gilbert. Shaking his head, he looked towards his brother's friends and knew that as soon as he was at their table, the questions would start.

Sighing, he reached behind him for the bottle of bourbon he procured and decided to get the inquisition over with. He needed a drink and bourbon wasn't going to cut it tonight. He was right. He was right. He wasn't even a foot from the table before they started shouting questions his way. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, he straddled it before giving them some answers. As much as he loathed to admit it, he didn't have much information on _Isa_, he only knew about Isabella.

Alaric looked at his friend and decided to ask the first question. "Who is she?"

Damon thought for a second. He took a drink straight from the bottle before answering. "Her name is Isabella Swan. I met her about two years ago, before I made my way here." Alaric wasn't the only one to notice his vague answer. Stefan looked to his brother, eyeing him speculatively. "How and where did you meet?" he asked.

"Ok, look," he sighed, before rolling his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to give them simple answers. They'd nag him to death before they let him get away that. "I met her in Phoenix. I stopped there for a quick _bite_, planning and feeding and fucking and then continuing on with my little trip. I ran into her, literally, on the street one day. I was following my dinner, when she stepped out of some store and I knocked her to the ground. She started apologizing for being a klutz, rambling on and on about how she can't walk on flat ground without tripping. When I didn't respond, she picked her head up and looked at me. She just had this innocence about her, a gentleness, that called to you, making you want to get to know her, to be her friend."

Lost in the past, Damon didn't notice the looks of confounded disbelief he was receiving from his _friends_. Taking another swig of his drink, he snapped back to the present. "Anyways, I hung around for a while, got to know her and we became friends. She never judged me, and believe me, I tried. I told her things about my past that not even you know," he said glaring at his brother.

"Wait, she knows you're a vampire and she still stuck around?" Caroline asked.

Shaking his head in the affirmative, he answered. "Yeah. Like I said. There was no judgement on her part."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you. The girl you are describing was not the same girl that was just in here, grinding on my boyfriend."

"Of course you don't believe me. I would be shocked if you did. Look," he said looking around the table, "physically, well almost, she is the same girl. Emotionally and mentally? I don't know who she is." Looking at Bonnie, he smirked. "As for your 'boyfriend', and I use that term loosely, being that you broke his poor little heart a few nights ago, I didn't hear him complaining up on that stage."

Before an argument could break out, Elena popped in with her own question. Flushing slightly, she glanced at Stefan before looking at Damon. "Who is she to you?"

"Why, Elena?" he sneered. "Jealous?"

"Don't be a jerk, Damon."

Damon didn't miss the furrowed brow on his dear brother's face as he looked at his "girlfriend".

Deciding for once to be fully honest, he answered them, knowing every one them wanted to know. "I fell in love with her. Told her I would be back for her," then looking Elena straight in the eyes he continued, "but things got complicated here."

Elena turned her head and started fidgeting with her straw wrapper. Shrugging, he decided to finish the question and answer portion of the evening. "It doesn't matter anyways. I don't know what happened to her, but she is not the same Isabella I left behind."

"She's with my brother, Damon," Elena all but shouted. "We need to go find them and get him away from her." Bonnie was shaking her head in agreement.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's not like she dragged him out of here kicking and screaming."

"Fine. Bonnie and I will find them ourselves."

Rolling his eyes, he knew if he didn't go with them, things could turn ugly. Isabella wasn't the same. There was definitely something different about her. Being honest with himself, he wanted to know what it was. He was still in love with her, he just got caught up in the game he was playing with Stefan and his rag tag group of friends.

"Fine. We will all go. Don't want to be cleaning up another one your messes."

He finished his bottle and walked out of the restaurant, not waiting to see if they followed or not. He picked up their scent and followed it to the second floor of the only hotel in Mystic Falls.

**~~Present Time in the Hotel Room~~**

Jeremy and Isa just finished fucking in the shower, when she heard several pairs of feet making their way towards her room. She smirked knowing it was only a matter of time before the Scooby Gang would have made their way to her.

Looking at Jeremy, she ran her hand through his still damp hair, and let him know of their visitors.

"It seems, Jeremy, that we are going to have company."

"Huh? Who?"

"I believe it is your friends from the bar and grill in town."

"Dammit. Why can't they just let me live my life!"

"Jay, it's alright. Let's have some fun with them."

He smiled at her, nodding his head in agreement, not even caring what the plan was, as long as it would piss his sister and ex-girlfriend off. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Get on the bed." Once he did, she dropped her towel and straddled his lap, pulling the sweaty sheet up to cover his legs and her ass. "If I know Damon, and trust me I do, he isn't going to knock. He's going to try to catch us off guard and just bust in here. We are just going to continue doing what we have been doing. Having a good time." She smiled seductively before leaning down and whispering against his lips, "3..2..1," and as the door flew open, Isa sealed her mouth to Jeremy's in a hard kiss.

"What. The. Fuck?!" was growled and shouted by not only Elena and Bonnie, but Damon as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just playing around. I don't own anything.**

**A.N. Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me want to write more and they keep my muse for this story front and center. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Bella pulled her mouth away from Jeremy and looked over her shoulder at their uninvited guests. Holding eye contact with Damon she answered their shouts.

"Actually we were getting to the fucking, but you interrupted. Now, while I don't mind putting on a show, I'm pretty sure none of you want to see it. So, if you don't mind, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"The doppelganger crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "No. I'm not leaving without my brother."

"First of all," Isa starts, while climbing off of Jeremy, leaving the sheet on his lap, "it's up to Jay if he wants to leave. Contrary to what you might think, he is not being held hostage." Still naked as a jaybird, Isa comes to a stop in front of Witchy and Copy Kat. "Secondly, I wasn't asking you to leave. I was telling you. Now, you can leave on your own, or I can force you out. Either way, you will be leaving. Which will it be?"

Bonnie and Elena both cast their eyes towards Jeremy, talking over one another.

"Jay? You hate that name!"

"Jer, let's go. We're going home."

"Stop! I'm tired of everyone thinking they know what is best for ME! I can make my own choices." Turning his head towards Bonnie, he smirks at her. "Isa can call me whatever she wants. Jay doesn't sounds bad coming out of her mouth when she's screaming it."

Isa giggled and skipped back to the bed, leaning down and giving him a smacking kiss on his upturned lips.

"Fuck you, Gilbert," Bonnie spits out before running from the room.

"Isa already did, so no thanks!" he shouts after her. Elena just shakes her head at his behavior and runs after her best friend. Isa looks at the remaining _guests_ and waves her hand at them, effectively shooing them from her room. Everyone leaves but one. Damon.

With a roll of her eyes, Isa grabs a robe from the closet and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't cover up on my account. I was enjoying the view."

"You're a pig, Salvatore. You were supposed to leave with your friends."

"Nah, I'm o.k. right here. I have some questions and I want some answers."

Isa scoffs. "You don't to come in here and make demands of me. You weren't invited. I don't want you here. Get out."

"Please," he sneers, "why would you be in Mystic Falls, of all places, if you weren't expecting to see me?"

"Visiting. Taking in the sites. Traveling. Pick any of those Damon. None of them have to do with you."

"Get out, Gilbert. Isabella and I have some things to discuss."

Jeremy looked to Isa, waiting for her answer. Shaking her head and releasing and angry sigh, "Jay, you better head on out. He's not going to leave until he gets what he wants."

"Alright." Getting out of the bed, Jeremy puts his pants on, grabs his shirt and shoes and walks to the door. "I had a good time tonight, Isa. See ya around," he says as he leaves the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Going to the mini fridge and grabbing a blood bag, Isa heads to the table and sits atop it. "What do you to know, Damon." Waiting for him to answer, she bites the corner of the bag off and starts sipping, relishing in the taste and the feel of the blood coursing through her body.

Damon just sits there and observes her. The gang said that there was no way she was a supernatural. Apparently they were wrong. Or, Isa was just that good. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Ha," she chokes out a laugh, "way to jump into the deep end there, Salvatore."

"Jesus, Bella, can't you just answer the question. You were never like this."

"What do you expect from me Damon? Want to hear that I pined away for you. Stopped living my life, because you said you would come back for me?" she starts, getting up from her spot and stopping in front of his place against the wall. "Well, you are right! I waited for you. I believed everything you said to me. 'I love you, Bella.' or 'I need you in my life, Bella.' or my favorite 'You are it for me. There is no one else, Bella.' What a fool I was! I waited for a year, Damon. A fucking year! And you never came back. Not even a phone call!" she fumes and starts pacing.

"So I did what was best for everyone involved. I went to live with Charlie, in Forks. He took me in, no questions asked. He was so happy to have me with him. And you know what? I was happy to be there. I got my Dad back, only to lose him permanently, not even a year later." Losing steam, she sits on the bed and scoots until her back hits the headboard.

"What happened, Bella?" he tries again, not liking where he thinks this is heading.

"What happened is that I fell in love. With a vampire. Let me stop you before you start. No, he wasn't like you. He was a cold one. Let me fast forward. We fell in love. he introduced me to his 'family'. We played baseball. Nomads of his came and took a liking to me. Edward, thats his name, decided I wasn't worth the trouble. He dropped me back off at my house, after his family chased the nomads away. Broke up with me in front of Charlie."

Fidgeting with her hands, she took a deep breath. "I told Charlie everything. EVERYTHING, Damon. We grabbed some bags and he went on the run with me. We figured we were safe going to Phoenix. I mean, Cold Ones can't be out in the sun, so we just figured…" she trailed off. Damon moved the chair at the table to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Go on," he encouraged her.

"Anyways, we got to Phoenix and checked into a hotel. Dad said he was running downstairs to the front desk, wanting to talk to security, safety precautions and all. While he was gone, I dug out the vial of blood you left me. I drank it, doing my own safety precautions. I waited, and Dad never came back. Pacing around the room, I nearly jumped out of skin when my cell rang. It was Charlie, or was supposed to be. It was actually one of the nomads. Turns out, they snatched Dad when he went downstairs. I was told to meet them at mom's house. With no one to call, I did what I was told. I went to mom's. I walked in and nearly lost the contents of my stomach. All you could smell was blood. Worrying, I yelled out for Charlie. He responded and I had breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived. Dad yelled for me to run away. As I turned to leave, the red headed nomad snatched me by the hair and dragged me to the living room."

"Bel-" he started, only to be cut off by her growl.

"Isa, Damon! Bella died with her parents!" Damon looked taken aback at that information. "Yea, that's right Damon. They died. Well, actually they were brutally murdered. When I was dragged into the living room, I found out where the smell of blood was coming from. Mom and Phil. They were torn apart. Literally. Body parts and blood were everywhere. My dad, Charlie,"she chokes on a sob, "Charlie, was tied to a chair in the middle of the mess, being fed from. I watched as they slowly and painfully bled the life from his body. The next thing I remember is falling to my knees and telling them to kill me. They both smirked and made their way over, one on each side of me. All I felt was a burning pain as they sunk their teeth into my wrists. I screamed out when I felt them being ripped from my body. I tried opening my eyes when I felt myself being picked up, but I couldn't do it. The last thing I remember was a new friend feeding me his blood. I woke up, what I was told, a week later. My new friend, he said that vampire blood and Cold Ones venom doesn't mix well. But his blood was special. It's what turned me into what I am today."

"His blood? You drank a vial of my blood, Isa. So what's so special about his blood?"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Damon." He just glared at her and waved her on, silently telling her to finish her story. "So like I was saying. Your blood and Cold Ones venom doesn't mix well, but if you throw is my friends special _hybrid_ blood, then you have a cocktail for greatness."

"What are you exactly, Isabella."

She narrowed her eyes at the use of her full name before deciding to end his line of questions. "I'm a vampire hybrid. Part Cold One, part Original Vampire. What that means," she threw a smug smile at him, knowing he was going to ask that next, "is that I can't die. Well, that's a lie. It's extremely difficult for me to die. I can go out in the sun without sparkling or burning. I have a heartbeat. I can eat regular food in small amounts. My skin is hard and cooler than yours but warmer than a Cold Ones. I also have a power so to speak, besides the normal speed, strength and beauty stuff. I am a siren. I can cause both men and women to fall and fawn all over me or themselves or each other. I try not to use it too much, unless I'm looking to have a little bit of fun."

"Like earlier at the Grill."

She nods her head. "Anymore questions? I've had a _long and hard_ night and would like to get some sleep." Getting off the bed, she strips her robe off and tosses it to the corner before crawling up the bed and shimmying under the covers.

"I have a few more. Why are you acting the way you are? You act like-"

"Like I flipped the switch?" she smirked sadistically at him and laughed when his eyes shot wide open. "That's because I did. Like I said earlier, Bella died with her parents last year. Isa is here to stay."

"Bella," he started.

"ISA! Fuck, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Ok," holding his hands up in a safe manner, he asked a different question, hoping she wouldn't say anyone from the Original family. "Who else gave you their blood?"

She giggled and reached for the switch to the bedside lamp. "Klaus Mikaelson."

Flipping the switch to off, Damon was left sitting in the dark with his mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Damon sat there, watching her sleep. Everything she said was running through his head at top speed. While he was trying to process it all, the only thing he kept hearing was her saying that she flipped her switch. She's lost her humanity. _No_, he thought, _she was still showing some emotions_.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"Bel-," her name dies on his tongue when her eyes shot open and she galred at him.

"Sorry. Isa, we need to finish this conversation."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Isa sits up and scoots against the headboard. "What is there left to discuss?"

"Well, for starters, why didn't you call me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?" she ground out. "YOU said you would be back for me. YOU said not to contact you," she shouted. "Don't call me, Bella. I'll get in touch with you when I can. I don't want my brother to use you as leverage," she mimicked his voice and threw his words from long ago back in his face.

He sighed, remembering that night. He had gotten a phone call from an acquaintance notifying him of his brother's return to their home town. So, he left Bella telling her he would be back for her. He meant it when he said it. He wasn't expecting to find Katherine's doppelganger cavorting with Stefan.

"I should be demanding answers from you, you arrogant asshole! Why didn't you come back for me? Is Elena, your brother's girlfriend, that important to you?" She tilted her head to look at the ceiling. She really wasn't in the mood for this conversation.

"It isn't that she is important to me, Isa. I got caught up in my game to take all of Stefan's happiness away and everything just snowballed. I never stopped loving you-"

She cut him off with a snarl and jumped up, standing at the edge of the bed to glare down upon him. "LIAR! You didn't even recognize me when you saw me at the bar! Don't feed me your crap on loving me still!"

"You've changed, Isa! Of course I didn't know who you were! If you were merely an original vampire, I would have been able to tell it was you. You aren't though! You're part Cold One and your looks changed! I still love you!" By the end he was shouting right back at her and standing, their faces millimeters apart.

Isa's eyes were flicking between Damon's eyes and his lips. Arguing with him was always a turn on. He was never afraid to speak his mind and tell her how he really felt about things. It was one of things she missed most about him.

Damon watched as indecision followed by determination and lust flickered in her eyes. He was momentarily caught off guard when she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and molding her mouth to his in a fierce and fire filled kiss. Tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue, they fought for dominance when she opened for him, allowing him to get a concentrated taste of her.

He pulled away, taking in a much needed breath. Cradling her face with his hands, he looked between her eyes. "We still need to finish our talk."

"Talk later. Fuck now," was her response. Never one to let down a woman, he knelt on the bed and leaned forward until her back hit the mattress. Sitting back on his heels, he let his eyes travel over her body, watching her chest rise and fall with each labored breath. Finished with his perusal, he followed the same path his eyes took, only this time using his hands and mouth. He made sure to pay particular attention to the spots he remembered made her whimper and demand for more.

Wrapping his mouth around one nipple, he playfully bit and soothed it with his tongue when she let out a hiss of pleasure. Not wanting the other to feel left out, he used one of his still roaming hands to roll and pinch it into a hardened peak, before sucking it into his mouth.

"Enough foreplay, Damon! Fuck me!" Isa moaned out as Damon's hand snaked it's way down her body, fingers sliding between her slick folds before dipping into her dripping pussy. He fucked her with his fingers, watching her face as he brought her to the brink before removing his fingers and licking them clean.

Isa was done playing around. She grabbed his silky black hair and pulled until he was face to face with her. While attacking his mouth, she managed to flip them, landing with her knees on each side of his hips. Pulling back for a breath, she looked at him and smirked at his shocked expression, clearly not realizing that the roles have been reversed. Not giving him a chance to say something, Isa reached between them and took his hard cock in her hand. Lining him up, wasting no time, she slammed herself down onto him, eliciting groans from both their bodies.

Damon held onto her hips, hoping to control her movements, not wanting to come like a 13 year old looking at their first boobie magazine. It was a wasted effort as he felt her start to pulse around him, he himself, felt his balls start to tighten, relishing in the tingles shooting up his spine as she ground herself onto him. It wasn't long before they were both shouting out each other's names.

Isa rolled off of Damon and laid on her back, waiting for her heart to beat it's normal rhythm. She knew they needed to finish their conversation. There were questions she needed answered before they could pick up where they left off. There was no doubt that he was who she wanted. It has always been Damon.

Sighing, she decided to be the mature one and start talking. "Where does this leave us, Damon?"

Damon rolled to his side to be able to look at her face. At her eyes, because no matter how far gone she is, he will always be able to know what she's really feeling by looking in her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, but I don't know if I can trust you."

"Isa-" he began.

"No. Let me finish. Can you sit here and honestly tell me that when you came back here and saw _Elena_," she sneered the girl's name, "that all your old feelings for Katherine didn't come back? That you don't have feelings for the Copy Kat?"

"I don't have feelings for her. Honestly, I'm not sure I ever did. She was part of my game. I wanted to take everything from Stefan." He stared into her eyes, willing her to believe him.

"Does she have feelings for you?"

"Yes. Although she is in denial about them. She's just like her ancestor. She has been trying to play both me and Stefan against each other. Stefan, of course is buying into it."

"Don't worry about Stefan. I have something up my sleeve that will remove him from the picture." She got up off the bed, stopping at the end to look him over. Holding his gaze, she spoke the words she would hope she wouldn't regret. "Ok, Damon. You get one more shot. Fuck up in any way, and I'm through with you. I'm not fucking kidding, Salvatore."

"Ok."

Isa looked at the clock and noticed the time. She had plans to keep. "Alright. You need to get out now. I have a prior engagement and I need to shower."

Wielding a pouty lip and wide eyes, he looked her way.

"No, Damon. You're aren't staying right now. I know we are together now, but I need to process some stuff. Get out." With that, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Taking a quick shower, washing and shaving all the necessary bits, she got out and dried off before throwing on some jean shorts, tank top and some flip flops. Entering the bedroom part of her hotel room, she breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that Damon had indeed left. Grabbing her wallet, cellphone and keys, she left to meet Vampire Barbie at the mall in Richmond.

After some ungodly amount of time in her car, Isa finally parked and saw Caroline already waiting for her. She waved and gave her a small smile, surprised to see her here and said as much when they were in talking distance.

"I'm actually a little surprised that you showed up."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't have a problem with you. Elena and Bonnie on the other hand…" she trailed off, opening the door to the mall's entrance.

"Witchy and Copy Kat?"

Caroline giggled. "That's what you call them? Anyways, yea, them. They aren't to thrilled with you."

"Don't care. I'm not here to make friends. I came for someone and as soon as I know they are going to be loyal to me, we are leaving."

"Damon? He's the ex you stole the card from?"

Isa smirked and nodded her head. "The one and the same. Although, he still doesn't know about his card. He will by the end of this shopping trip though."

They came to a stop at the food court, both opting for a light meal of ceasar salads. While they were finishing up, Caroline kept fidgeting and opening and closing her mouth.

"Jesus, Barbie! Just spit it out already!" Isa really didn't have patience for insecure people.

"So, you're a vampire, but not one like me?"

"No. I'm a hybrid. Look, I don't really want to rehash my past. Cliff notes version is, I lost my parents, got bit by a cold one, got saved by an original. Now I am here to take back what is mine, by any means necessary. I'm not a nice person, nor am I a bad person. I take what I want, what is rightfully mine and feel no regrets doing so. Like me or hate me, I don't give a damn." She stood up, taking her garbage with her. Caroline jumped up and followed suit, trying to figure Isa out.

Wanting to break the awkward silence that followed Isa's speech, Caroline decided to change the subject. "So, are we looking for anything in particular, or just looking to spend money?"

"Nope. Just looking to spend his money." Isa shrugged. "Look, Caroline. Why don't you just enjoy this right now. Stop trying to make nice with me. After today, you are probably going to hate me. So, just take this for what it is. A day to forget, a day to have fun and a day to blow through most of Damon's money."

Caroline thought it through for a few seconds. "Yeah, ok. A day free of everything but fun and shopping. I can do that." With that, they both moved towards the nearest store. Five hours and nearly $30,000 dollars later, they both left the mall carrying the last of the bags to their cars.

Saying goodbye, they both went their separate ways, not realizing they were heading to the same place. The Salvatore Boarding House.

Pulling up within minutes of each other, they both smiled and shook their heads. As Caroline reached for the door handle, she looked over her shoulder at Isa. "If I knew we would end up at the same place, I would have offered to drive."

"Eh. Coming here was a last minute decision on my part." Caroline could have sworn she saw a flash of anger cross Isa's features. Shaking it off, she pushed the door open and walked towards the living room. Stopping in her tracks almost as soon as she entered. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Isa had stopped just as well. She could feel the rage rolling off of her.

Caroline couldn't believe her friend would stoop this low. "What the hell, Elena!"

Before she could even make a move towards her friend, Isa was already there, ripping her away from Damon and slamming her against the nearest wall. Not releasing her hold on Elena's throat, she turned her glare towards Damon.

"I fucking told you! I told you that you only had one more shot, Salvatore!"

"Isa, this was all her. I swear I didn't come on to her," he tried to explain.

Of course the little Copy Kat couldn't keep her mouth shut, wanting to put her two cents in. "You've wanted me since you came to town, Damon. I was just giving you what you've been after."

"It was a game, Elena. You were a game! I wanted to make Stefan pay for everything he put me through and the best way was through you! Hell, even he doesn't love you. He's only with you because he can't have the original."

"Whatever, Damon.," she scoffed. "Stefan loves me. You're just upset because everyone chooses him."

Isa had enough. She tightened her grip on Elena's throat, causing the doppleganger to choke on the lack of air she wasn't pulling in. "I warned you. All of you. I told you I will do whatever is necessary to get what I want, to protect what is mine. Didn't I Barbie?"

"Yes," Caroline whispered, afraid of where this was going. Caroline knew Isa was unstable at best, but she also couldn't believe her friend would do this, just because she didn't like someone.

"Now, Elena and I are going to have some quality time together. Say goodbye. You probably won't be seeing her again." Before Elena could yell out, Isa hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious.

Gathering her up in her arms, Isa turned heading back towards the front door. She stopped and spoke without turning back to the shocked vampires. "Tell Stefan not to worry too much. I'll have a surprise for him later." Before they could respond, Isa was gone, with Elena in tow.

"Fuck," both vampires exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**A.N. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Every alert in my email makes me smile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Elena woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was being at the boarding house, trying to get Damon into bed. Stefan was out of town, trying to chase down leads on the Original Family and she was lonely. Knowing Damon has been wanting to sleep with her, she decided to give him what he wanted. She had needs, too.

What she wasn't expecting was for Isa and Caroline to walk in. She decided to use it to her advantage. She wanted Isa gone and this was a sure fire way to get her away from not only her brother and the Salvatores, but also Mystic Falls. After that, things get blurry until her memories all but disappear. She noticed resistance when she went to reach her head. Pulling harder proved futile because she realized she was tied to a chair. The ropes wouldn't give an inch as she struggled.

She tried looking around but either it was dark where she was being held or she was blindfolded. Before she could scream for help, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't even think about it. While no one will hear you, I don't want to listen to your voice anymore than I have to. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head yes, she was relieved when the hand was removed from her mouth. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you wound me, Elena."

"Isabella?"

"The one and only," she said as a light was turned on. Blinking her eyes after being assaulted by the light, she looked around for the face that went with the voice. She didn't have to look far. Isa materialized right in front of her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena demanded.

"I'm not doing anything," she smirked, "yet. You've been a pain in my ass since before I even came to Mystic Falls. You decided to take and play with people who weren't yours. Tsk. Tsk, Elena."

"Jeremy? Jeremy belongs to Bonnie, not YOU!"

"Not Jeremy, you idiot! Although he was fun. I'll probably offer to change him. Besides we both know he wants nothing to do with your witchy friend." Walking to the other side of the room, Isa grabbed a bag that Elena didn't know was there.

"Then who are you talking about?"

"The Salvatores, of course. Now, while I don't care for Stefan, an acquaintance of mine is very fond of him. I owe her a favor, a debt to be paid if you will, so I'm getting myself out of the red and giving her and him what they've always wanted. Each Other." Isa started pulling things from her bag.

"WHO? WHO WANTS HIM? KATHERINE?! SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! STEFAN IS MINE."

"Katherine?" Isa scoffed. "I killed that bitch months ago. No," she looked Copy Kat in the eyes, "Lexi. You know, Stefan's best friend. Blond, beautiful, sweet and a hardass. Everything you're not."

A smug look came upon Elena's face. "Lexi is dead. Damon killed her."

Isa laughed. "No he didn't. He made you all believe he did. She's alive and well. Biding her time until she can come and get what's hers. Actually, you don't mind if I give her a call do you?" Isa laughed again as she pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

Elena listened to the conversation, well what of it she could hear. It wasn't very long. Lexi's phone went to voicemail.

"Lexi, it's Isa. Give me about two days and he's all yours. Consider my debt paid." After hanging up the phone, Isa went back to unpacking the bag. Elena's eyes grew wide when she saw needles and what looked like an IV bag and connecting tubing. _Wait,_ she thought, _those bags are empty._ Starting to realize she might not make it out of wherever the hell she was, alive, she began to plead for her release.

"Let me go. Please. I promise to leave you alone. Just let me go. Please. Please, Isa." Isa continued on. Elena's pleas falling on deaf ears. Grabbing the IV and an empty bag, Isa made her way to the crying girl.

She sneered at her in disgust. "Not so confident and tough now, are we?"

"Please. Please, just let me go," Elena continued to beg, tears streaming down her face.

"No. I don't think so. You're a nuisance, a very unwanted one. Since no one else has the balls to end you, I will. Now, sit still. I don't want to waste any of your blood." With that being said, Isa inserted the IV and began to draw out Elena's blood.

Isa started walking towards the door, calling out over her shoulder, "I'll be back. We need a cooler and some ice to make sure your selfless donation remains fresh." Slamming the door behind her, she could barely make out the sobs coming from the doppleganger.

Instead of driving, Isa decided to run to the nearest store and bought what she needed. Leaving the store, she ran into Jeremy.

"Well, hello, my little hunter," she purred. "Fancy meeting you here."

Jeremy smiled at the girl. "Hey, Isa. What's with the cooler and ice?"

"Always the curious one," she tapped his cheek. "Well, if you must know, it's for your sister's blood." Watching his face for his reaction, she snorted when he reacted the opposite of what people would've expected.

He nodded, like he heard this everyday. Jeremy wasn't surprised in the least. He heard about his sister's actions from this morning. He was tired of her doing what she wanted, always expecting to get her way. Maybe it was cold of him, but he hopes she got what she deserved. Afterall, it was her fault that he doesn't have parents anymore. Selfish bitch.

"Oh, well, have fun with that. I'm sure she was expecting to you to cave to her tears and begging, right?"

Isa laughed. "Very astute, Gilbert. You're taking the imminent death of your sister very well. Why?"

Jeremy just shrugged. "I'm just tired of her getting her way. Everyone bows down to her, breaks their backs bending over backwards to make sure she stays happy. She's a selfish bitch, only out for herself. I'm glad there is someone in this town who doesn't give into her every whim. Plus, her and Bonnie have been working together," he looked around before continuing. "They've been using Bonnie's powers to kind of, I don't know, glamour or compel I guess you could say, their friends and families to do things. Both the Salvatores, too. I think Damon might have had an idea, but Bonnie just worked harder on him."

Isa narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know this, Jeremy? I mean, I figured as much once I met Witchy, but how do you know and why aren't you affected by what they are doing?"

"Oh. I overheard them one night." Isa raised a questioning eyebrow at this. "Ok. Ok. I followed them to the cemetery one night. They went to Bonnie's ancestors' graves and harnessed their powers to make Bonnie stronger. Elena wanted some of the power of being a vampire without actually having to turn into one." He shrugged. "As for why I am not affected, I think they think I am weak. That I will follow what they say without question. I just let them continue to think that. Bonnie has been trying to get me alone since last night, but I've managed to avoid her."

"Good, keep doing that. I have to get back to your sister. Need to switch out bags."

As Isa started to walk away, Jeremy called out to her, causing her to stop and turn back to him. "Can I come with you? I want her to know that I knew all along and that she and Bonnie won't be getting away with what they were doing."

"Sure Jay, but you're going to have to piggyback it. I ran here."

"Ok. This should be fun. I haven't done this since I was, like five, or something." He laughed, following behind her into the woods. When she stopped, she smiled at him. "Hop on, Little Gilbert."

He rolled his eyes at her stressing the word 'little', but did as he was told. Once his legs were wrapped around her tiny waist, she took off, chuckling at his muffled scream at the speed. Once she got to the old and abandoned house, she let Jeremy down. She laughed out loud after looking him over. His hair was all over the place, looking like he got the shock of his life, which he might just have, not knowing how much faster than a normal vampire she was. His eyes were wide, and while there was some fear showing through, the majority of emotion was joy. She could smell his blood, even sweeter, with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"That was," he started gesturing wildly with his hands, "I mean, it was just...I don't know. It was awesome!" Isa shook her head with an indulgent smile on her face. "Wait until you run for the first time after changing, you will think everything else is moving at snail pace."

"You're going to change me?" He could barely contain his excitement.

"Of course. One, I can't let you 'live' knowing the secret. Two, I think you would be fun to have around for eternity and three, it will piss everyone here off."

"Can you do it now, like today? I mean, after you kill my sister, I won't have anything holding me back."

"If that is what you want, yeah, I'll change you today. Now, come on. I have to go switch out those bags."

Jeremy followed her into the house and down to the basement. He almost laughed out loud watching his sister squirm and yell out for Isa to let her go. Isa just ignored her and changed out the bag. After stepping away, Isa motioned him forward.

"Look who brought back with me, Elena."

Elena looked up and gasped. "No. No, no , no. Jeremy you have to run. Go tell Bonnie and Stefan where I am. They will come for me."

Jeremy just shook his head at his sister. "I'm not going to do that, Elena."

"What?" she gasped. "Jeremy, Isa is insane. She's draining me. She's going to kill me! How can you stand there and watch her!?" by the end, Elena was shouting at her brother.

"I can stand here and watch her do what she's doing because you deserve everything that is coming to you. Karma is a bitch, Elena, and you are finally getting yours."

"Jeremy!"

"No. I know what you were doing to everyone, including Stefan and Damon. This need you have to control everyone and get everything you want. It's what killed our parents. You killed our parents."

"They weren't supposed to die that night Jer! Not like that."

"What? What do you mean 'not like that'?" Elena looked to the side, not meeting her brother's glare. "Elena?! What do you mean?!" When she still wouldn't answer, Isa went over and grabbed her chin, forcing Elena to meet her eyes.

"How about a taste of your own medicine? Since Witchy isn't here to help you, you can be compelled." Looking into Elena's eyes, she compelled her to answer Jeremy's questions.

"What did you mean 'not like that'?" Jeremy asked hopefully for the last time.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that night. They weren't supposed to die until I turned 18. Now I have to deal with Jenna," she sneered, the compulsion causing Elena to show her true colors. "They were going to die in their 'sleep'. Carbon Monoxide poisoning."

"You truly are a selfish bitch. What about me? Did you forget that I lived there too? They were my parents too, Elena, and you were planning on taking them away from me!"

"I was just going to let you die with them, but Bonnie developed feelings for you. She wanted you for herself." Elena shrugged. "Besides, you aren't my brother, Jeremy. I was adopted. My 'parents' weren't going to tell me that I wasn't theirs biologically. They were the ones that were selfish!"

Jeremy just stood there, looking at who was supposed to be his sister, in shock. He turned and looked at Isa. "Can we start the process now?"

"Sure Jay," she said. "Now, I have to let you know, that your change is going to be painful. While blood does run through my veins, it is like a snakes venom. It's poisonous. You can drink some of it, but unlike an original vampires blood, it starts to change you right away. I won't have to kill you after you drink it. You'll feel like you're burning alive for an undetermined amount of time. It varies person to person. I want you to be certain this is what you want."

"I thought you said that you had to change me since I know the secret?" he said meeting her half way.

"You do. I just meant that I could get Damon to change you, if you wanted a less painful turning."

"No. I want you to do it. Will I be like you? Like your type of vampire?"

"Yes. You'll be the second of our kind. Ready?" she asked, biting into her wrist and holding it out towards him.

Nodding his head, he leaned in and attached his mouth to her bleeding wrist. He drank until the wound closed. Almost immediately, he fell to the ground and groaned, curling up into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

Isa knelt beside him and pushed his hair off his forehead. "I'll take you to Damon's after I switch out your sister's bag one more time." Standing up, she went and changed out the second bag for the third. Smirking at the scowl at Copy Kat's face, Isa taunted her. "Only 14 more bags after this one Elena."

"You're a sadistic bitch! You won't get away with this. Bonnie will make sure of it."

"Bonnie isn't going to be alive any longer than you. I think I will let your brother have a go at her." Giggling, she stopped and scooped up Jeremy and took off in the direction of the boarding house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just having fun.**

**A.N. Sorry for the wait, my muse was on vacation. Next up I will be updating Human. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Making it to the boarding house a little over an hour later, Isa stopped 50 yards from it, pushing her senses out to make sure everything was kosher. Not smelling or hearing anything out of the ordinary, she made her way into the house, stopping only when she reached Damon's room. She deposited him on the silk sheet adorned bed before leaving the room.

She made her downstairs and was just pouring herself a drink when the front door was thrown open, banging against the wall by the force of the person entering. She smirked when he appeared in front of her, narrowing his eyes at her calm demeanor. Isa offered him her drink and when he didn't move to take it, she shrugged and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

Damon just stood there, looking at his girl, getting frustrated every minute that she ignored him. Finally having enough of her silent treatment, he sauntered over to where she was standing, took the drink from her hand and threw it, glass and all, into the fire. He took a minute to appreciate the flames as they grew momentarily and licked up the brick walls before they settled back down to a dull roar.

"That was a waste a perfectly good drink," was all she said to him. He shook his head and grabbed her arm above her elbow and pulled her to his room. They were in need of a serious conversation and he didn't want anyone to interrupt. Only once they stepped into his room, did he stop. He looked between Isa and the boy writhing in pain on his bed.

Tearing his eyes away from an obviously changing Jeremy, he looked at Isa and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the hell was going on.

Isa took pity on Damon and decided to tell him what was going on. "He wanted to be a vampire. Asked me to change him. I did. And here he is." She spoke of it like she was speaking of the change in the weather.

"Fuck, Isa! Didn't you think to wait and talk to me about it? Jesus, he has friends and family. How are we going to explain this. He's a member of one of the founding families." Damon began pacing, running his hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Damon, it was his choice. He asked me and I wasn't going to take his choices away. I know what that feels like. He wanted to, for once, be in control of his own life!"

"He's just a kid! He doesn't know-" he began, but Isa was getting tired of be questioned, and interrupted him with a growl.

"He knew perfectly well what he was asking, especially after your precious Copy Kat let him know she was planning on killing him with her Witchy friend! Pull your head out of your ass, shit down, shut up and listen to what I am telling you!"

Damon stared at her in shock before making his way to the chair by his desk. Knocking the books piled there to the ground, he sat down with a sigh and waved his hand for her to get on with it.

Shooting a scowl his way, she recapped the past 24 hours, beginning with her feelings that something else was going on with Witchy and Copy Kat and ending with bringing Jeremy here. During her speech, she had made her way to Jeremy's side and was combing her fingers through his sweaty hair. She cooed at him when he began to whimper from the pain.

Damon cleared his throat, wanting her attention on him. She tore her eyes from Jeremy and looked at Damon. "Why did you bring him here?" he asked when she finally acknowledged him.

"I wanted him to be safe during his change and I didn't want him changing in the basement of an abandoned house where his sister is slowly dying."

"What do you mean Elena is dying?"

"Why do you care Damon? After everything I told you that she was doing, you still care about her welfare?"

"No! Well, yes, but not in the way you're thinking! Isa, Klaus is after her. If he finds out she died before he had a chance to get to her for whatever sick game of his he's playing, he'll raise hell down on this whole town, including you!"

She giggled at his worrying. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Damon. I'll handle wolfy."

He flashed before her, pulling her up off the bed. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Really, Damon?"

"I mean, I would prefer devastatingly handsome, or panty wetting sexy," he smiled, pulling her closer to him, so there was no space between their bodies.

"Shut up and kiss me Damon," she breathed out on a sigh. He did as ordered, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at. When she moaned, he took advantage and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, exploring and tasting, only breaking away when Jeremy let out a small scream.

Both Damon and Isa looked at the boy before looking back at each other. Isa started backing away towards the door.

"Where are you going, Isa?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her trying to make her escape.

"As much as I want to stay and help, I have to get back to Copy Kat." Taking in his slightly panicking face, she walked back to him and stroked his face. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. When he is getting ready to wake up, give me a call and I'll come back."

"Isa-" He didn't get to finish his thought before the door was slamming shut behind her retreating back. "Damn," he whispered, "this is going to be fun," he rolled his eyes. Looking back over his shoulder, he shook his head and made his way downstairs. If he was going to be babysitting a newborn, he was going to need a drink. Or two.

He was half way through a bottle of his favorite bourbon, when he heard the front door open. Glancing behind him, he wasn't surprised to see his brother, Witchy and Barbie walking in to the living room and taking up spots on the various pieces of furniture.

He scoffed. "Jesus, this place is like Grand Central Station. Don't you two have homes or caves or rocks of your own to hang out in?"

"Don't be a jerk, Damon."

"We were out searching for Elena. You remember her, don't you Damon? My girlfriend?"

"How could I forget the selfish bitch," he sneered, taking joy in the scowl that crossed Stefan's face. Turning to face the witch he taunted her. "See something you like, Witchy?"

"Where. Is. She?" she ground out. Bonnie knew something was amiss. She couldn't get a read on Elena and every time she tried, it was like she hit a wall.

"Who? Elena? I have no idea, but I say good riddance." He waved his hand in the air, giving a cheers with the glass before downing the amber liquid in one swallow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like a private word with my brother. Do let the door hit you on the way out."

Once he was sure they were gone, he grabbed Stefan by his arm and yanked him upstairs. Throwing open his bedroom door and shoving Stefan in, he waited for what he was sure would be an entertaining reaction to the boy on the bed. And he wasn't disappointed.

"What? Who? Fuck." Stefan just stood there in shock, not able to form full sentences.

"My thoughts exactly brother."

"Isa?"

"Of course. He asked her to. Wait until you hear what has been going on with your dear little girlfriend and her little witchy friend." He could barely contain his mirth, seeing Stefan for once at a loss for words.

"What do you mean? What does Elena and Bonnie have to do with Jeremy being changed into whatever Isa is?"

"Everything. Take a seat Steffie, you're not going to believe this shit." After Stefan got settled, Damon regaled him with the tale that Isa told him.

"Holy fuck. Klaus is going to flip his shit! We need to get out of town. Maybe we should tell him what Isa is doing?"

Damon was in front of him before he could blink. Grabbing him by his throat and slamming him up against the wall, he spoke in a deathly calm voice. "We will do no such thing. She said she has a handle on things. If I find out you went behind my back and tell him of her involvement before she has a chance to work her magic, I will rip off your dick and use it as a paper weight!"

Stefan gulped before nodding his head slowly in agreement. "What are we supposed to do with him? I don't know the first thing about newborn Cold Ones, let alone a hybrid like Isa.," he murmured, walking to take a closer look at Elena's brother. "he looks different already. Is he supposed to change this fast?"

Damon shrugged and moved closer, wanting to see for himself that Baby Gilbert was in fact looking different. "I have no idea. She said to call her when he started to wake up. I guess we listen to his heartbeat. When it starts to slow, we will give her a call."

"Ok. That's probably as good as a plan as any. What do we tell the others?"

"Nothing, Stefan. They can't know about him, especially Bonnie. God only knows what she would do if she found him like this. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be on Isa's shit list."

"Ok. So we sit and wait."

"Yep."

Neither realize the blinking red light in the corner of the room as they wait out Jeremy's change.

**~~ Elsewhere~~**

A man sits watching a monitor, watching the live feed of what has been happening in Mystic Falls. Switching between channels, trying to gather as much information before needing to report to his boss, the man sighs, finally getting pertinent information from the Salvatore brothers. Making a copy of the recording, he quickly grabs the disk and his coat, before rushing out the house into the chilly night.

Finding his boss at the warehouse, he hands him the disc with a few short whispered words before heading back home.

"What did he give you?" questioned a voice from behind.

"An answer to all my problems."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer" I do not own anything. Just playing with the characters. **

**A.N. I am sorry for the long wait. Halloween is a favorite holiday in our house and we had our annual Halloween party of our kids this past weekend. It has been a week of recovering from 15 four an ddix year olds running through the house. I am working on updating my other story, Human, next. I have also entered a Halloween Story contest, so click the link on my profile page starting tomorrow and read and vote or your favorites! Thanks for all the encouraging words, reviews, favorites and follows. They mean the world to me! Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The man and his companion stood up after watching the disk that was given to them. The man was pissed. He couldn't believe everything he was doing, was soon going to be ruined because that little vampire hybrid couldn't keep her temper in check. He stormed out of his office, his companion trailing after him, and yelled.

"STOP!" Everyone in the warehouse stopped what they were working on and looked towards their boss. "Stop what you are doing and pack up. Everything. We are moving our operations."

A quiet murmur worked its way through the crowd gathered. One brave or stupid soul, depending on how you looked at it, asked what everyone wanted to know. "Why and where are we going?"

The fool who questioned his motives was laying on the ground, his now unbeating heart laying next to him, without anyone seeing him move. Everyone stepped back, the fear emitting from their bodies was almost palpable in the air around them. The man smirked before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Anyone who questions me again, will meet the same fate. Now, do as I said. We leave at dawn." He walked away, leaving his companion to watch over his people, and making his way outside to make a phone call.

~~**Back in Mystic Falls~~**

Isa made it back to the house where Elena was being kept and continued harvesting her blood throughout the night. She just attached the last bag to the IV, when she heard her phone ringing. Stepping back from Elena's frail body, she dug her phone out of her pocket and answered without looking at the screen.

"What?" She growled out. She hated being interrupted and right now she had to make sure not to drain Elena completely. She had plans for that last bit of blood.

"Where are you? Jeremy is getting even more agitated and his heart rate just picked up. Shouldn't it slow down? I don't know-"

"Damon! Stop talking. His heart rate will slow down after he completes the change. He is nearing the end, if what you say is true. When did it start to speed up?" she asked while moving to look at the bag holding the blood that is being pulled from the Copy Kat.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Ok. We still have a few more hours. I'll be back to your house before that happens. I have to go." She hung up before giving him a chance to respond. Noticing the bag was half full, she pulled the IV and tied a strip of cloth over the puncture site.

After adding that bag to the cooler, she carried the cooler across the room where she noticed a locked door earlier. After breaking the lock, she opened the door and saw it was a small storage closet. Shrugging, she shoved the cooler inside, deeming it hidden enough to hide the cooler until she can get to it later.

After shutting the door, she made her way back to the doppelganger. Tapping her cheek, she grabbed her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Poor little Elena. Don't worry. You won't be alive for much longer. Now up you go. We have one last trip to make." Isa bent down and threw Elena's almost lifeless body over her shoulder and took off through the house and out to the woods.

Running at her fastest, it still took thirty minutes to make it the drop zone. Giggling at her own joke, Isa made her way into the house, using her sense of smell to lead her to the right room. Barely sparing the space a glance, she stepped close to bed and dropped Elena onto the stark white down comforter.

Smacking her cheeks again, Isa leaned down until Elena's unfocused eyes landed on hers. "I wanted you awake so you can watch as I take the last little bit of life you have left." Isa straightened herself out and took Elena's wrist in her hand. " Good riddance," she hissed before biting into the wrist she held firmly in her hands. It was only moments later that Isa heard the CopyKat's heartbeat for the last time. Letting the wrist fall from her hands, Isa reached up and broke Elena's neck, making sure Witchy wouldn't be able to bring her back.

After arranging the body how she wanted it, Isa made her way outside and headed back towards the boarding house. As much as she wanted to leave Jeremy with Damon, she remembered what it was like to wake up from this type of change. Everything was different, yet the same. It was overwhelming on a good day and panic inducing on a bad. She didn't know which side of the line Jeremy would wake up on, so it would be best for her to be there, incase he was more Cold One then Original.

Pushing herself harder than ever before, she ran through the forest, dodging trees and various animal life. Memories of her human life tormenting her usually peaceful run. Running through the forest on _his_ back. Her human self smiling at the carefree feeling she thought she felt, but knowing now, that it was nothing compared to running herself. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. She didn't have time to tear down a few trees in order to reign her anger in.

She made it to the boarding house and walked straight in, not bothering to knock. Making her way upstairs, she wasn't surprised to see Damon sitting in the room. She walked over to Jeremy and looked him over, making sure he was alright.

"Isa," Damon started, but stopped when she turned and blurred into his arms.

"Please Damon. Just give me a few minutes before you rip into me for being an awful sire. It's been a long couple of days and I've missed you." He nodded and pulled her in tighter to his body. She sighed, burying her head further into his neck and taking a deep breath of what was pure Damon. They pulled away when they heard the front door slam shut.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Damon whispered.

They didn't have to wait long for the answer because Stefan stormed into the room and grabbed Isa by her throat, throwing her across the room. He stalked after her and held her down before she had a chance to retaliate.

"What the fuck is your problem Stefan?!" Damon started to make his way over to throw him off Isa, but Isa told him to stay put.

"My problem, brother, is that your girlfriend killed Elena." He pressed harder on Isa's throat, but she just laid there, not making a move to free herself.

"Isa," Damon sighed.

"Don't start Damon," she spit out. "She deserved it. I couldn't let her live, knowing what she has done and what she planned to do to not only Jeremy, but you as well. You both are mine. I take care of what is mine."

"And what of me?!" Stefan screamed, spittle hitting her face. "What am I to do, Isa? She was my girlfriend!"

"Oh please, Steffie. She was just a distraction for you. We all know who you were really pining after. Writing in your diaries about," she replied, rolling her eyes and still making no move to escape.

"Oh really? Who would that be, Isa?" he sneered, not loosening his grip, but not tightening it any further.

"That would be me," came the reply from the doorway.

Every head whipped towards the direction the voice came. Shock crossed both the brother's faces while a smirk curved Isa's mouth.

"Lexi? How? You're dead!" Stefan whispered, not taking his eyes off of his best friend. His hold loosened on Isa, but he still made no move to get off of her.

"I killed you. How are you here right now?" Damon looked between the resurrected vampire and his girlfriend. "Isa? Why do I have a feeling you played a huge part in this?"

She just shrugged, choosing not to answer him at the moment. Lexi looked around the room and smirked, noticing the youngest Gilbert laying on the bed, in what seemed to be sleep, but she knew better. Isa created a newborn again.

Shaking her head, she looked towards her friend, the one that saved her from death, her true death, being held down by her best friend. "Stefan, mind letting my friend go. I don't think you're going to want to be on her when her new protege wakes up, and by the sound of his heart, he will be waking in 10 minutes."

Stefan scrambled off of Isa and ran to Lexi, picking her up and crushing her to his body. "I've missed you!"

She laughed as he spun in a circle. "I've missed you too. We have a lot of catching up to do."

He nodded and set her on her feet, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

Isa looked around the room and sighed. "Look, I know I have a lot to explain, but all three of you should leave the room. I don't know what Jeremy is going to be like when he wakes up."

"No way. I'm staying with you," Damon said, shaking his head and walking to her side.

"I figured you would say that. Alright, you can stay, but don't interfere unless I tell you it's ok. That means, Damon," she smirked at him, "that you need to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut."

He raised an eyebrow and pretended to be offended. "Sure thing sweet cheeks."

"Stefan and I will will be downstairs, in case you need my help. I'll give him the cliff notes version of how I am alive and once we have Jeremy figured out, we can all sit down and you can tell the whole story." Lexi narrowed her eyes on her friend. "I'm serious, Isa. They need and deserve the whole story. It's time for you to start trusting and letting people into your life again."

Isa nodded with a scowl on her face and waved her hand towards the door, effectively dismissing them. They left, closing the door behind them.

"Here comes the fun part," Isa spoke, making her way to the side of the bed. "Damon, back up against the wall. The further away you are, the less threatened he'll feel." Just as Damon's back hit the nearest wall, Jeremy's eyes shot open and he twisted off the bed in a move barely seen by the original vampire. "Damn," he whispered.

Jeremy whipped his head in Damon's direction, letting out a warning growl at the male vampire. "Jeremy," Isa started, walking towards him with her hands held to her sides, palms facing forward. "Jeremy, you're safe. You're at the Salvatore Boarding House. You're safe here."

Jeremy watched the approaching girl, sensing she was familiar to him. Trying to remember her, his memories from his human life started playing through his head. He was surprised he could keep up with the speed of them.

"Isa," he whispered. When she nodded in encouragement, he grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug, taking deep breaths, gulping in as much of her scent as he could. There was nothing sexual about it. She smelled like family.

Isa rubbed his back, sending calm through their sire connection. When she felt him relax, she pulled back and waved Damon over to them. Jeremy tensed for a second, but when he realized who it was, he relaxed again.

"What do you need, Isa?" he asked.

"We need to take him hunting tonight. I want you to come with us."

"Sure," he nodded. "Do you want to head out now?"

"Yes. I have a weird feeling that something is coming our way and I want him to be ready for anything," she replied. Turning to face Jeremy, she grabbed his hand, and started for the door, explaining on the way that they were going to feed.

Isa nodded at Lexi and Stefan and told them they could come if they wanted, and when they declined, opting for blood bags and more catching up, she lead her little group to the front of the house.

Before she could walk out of the open door, she was shoved behind Damon and surrounded by a growling Jeremy and a tense Lexi and Stefan. "What the fuck Damon!" she shouted. She shoved him out of the way to see what the problem was. She let out an audible sigh when she saw who it was.

"Nik."

"Hello again, Isa. It seems we have some things to," he paused, searching for the right word, "discuss."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am just playing with the characters. **

**A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. They make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Well, now isn't a good time, Nik." Turning her back to the Original Hybrid, Isa looked at her charge. "Let's go Jeremy. You need to feed to complete the transition."

"Not so fast, love," Nik said as he grabbed her arm when she went to walk by him. "I want to know where my doppelganger is and I want to know now."

Ripping her arm out of his grasp, she rolled her eyes as she took a step back. "Nik-" she began, only to be interrupted by Bonnie.

"I can tell you exactly where she is," Bonnie sneered as she approached the group.

"Oh look, Witchy decided to join the party." Looking at Bonnie with wide eyes, Isa smiled. "Did you get the present I left you?" Damon just barely suppressed a groan when he put the clues together and now knew where Elena's body went.

"You are a sadistic bitch! She did nothing to you! You had no right to murder her!" Bonnie screamed.

Isa just rolled her eyes and gave Niklaus her attention again. "Well, it seems you have your answer. Now, I am going to take Jay here, let him tap a vein and I will be back." Before anyone could interrupt her again, Isa threw Jeremy over her shoulder and ran, leaving the vampires and witch behind wearing various faces of shock, bewilderment and anger.

After she was sure they weren't being followed, Bella stopped and let Jeremy down. She looked him over to make sure he was ok before she picked up running again. Jeremy kept her pace easily enough and waited for the right moment to ask his questions. After a few more miles of silence, he figured now would be as good a time as any and broached the subject of his sister and the vampire that showed up as they were leaving.

"Isa," he started and waited for her to acknowledge him. When she flicked her eyes in his direction, he took that as a sign to continue. "Who was that guy? Nik, you called him."

With a sigh, Bella told Jeremy who he was to her. When she finished her story, Jeremy now understood why she was the way she was with everyone. Why she couldn't or wouldn't trust anyone. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Isa."

Giving him a small smile, Isa stopped and looked at where they were. She figured they were about 30 minutes outside of Mystic Falls, and that this would be a good place for Jeremy to let his fangs down. They made their way to one of the bars in town. After telling him what to do, she instructed him to bring his prey to the back alley behind the building and she would be waiting there for him.

Once Jeremy was outside, with his dinner for the night, Isa instructed him to compel the girl and then to drink as much as he wanted. "If you don't want to kill her, then you need to pay attention to her heart rate and pull back when it starts to slow down. After you are done, you compel her to forget and send her on her way." Once he nodded that he understood, Isa stood back and watched. She was waiting to see which path he took.

When she heard the solid thud of the girl's lifeless body hitting the ground, Isa went to Jeremy's side. "Isa, I," he began, but Isa stopped him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Don't Jeremy. It's alright. You're a vampire. Live how you want. You want to kill your prey, then kill them. You want them to live, then you know when you need to stop. All I ask is that you don't change anyone without running it by me first."

Jeremy nodded and looked down at the dead girl at his feet before bringing his gaze back to Isa. She smirked already knowing what he was going to ask next. "Jay, now you get a lesson in disposing of a body." She laughed outwardly at the slight look of disgust on his face. "Oh no Gilbert. You killed her, so you get to dispose of her body. The easiest way is to throw it in a dumpster and set it on fire." She looked around and when she found what she was looking for, she pointed it out to the new vampire. "Right down there is a dumpster and here is a lighter," she said, tossing a lighter she pulled from her pocket. "Get to it. When you are done, we need to head back to the boarding house." He responded by picking the girl up and taking off down the alley.

Once the fire was in full blaze, Isa and Jeremy took off in the direction of the boarding house. They stopped when they realized everyone was where they left them. "What the fuck?" Isa whispered in shock, gaining the attention of everyone in front of the house. "We have been gone for almost two hours and none of you have moved? What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" she inquired casting disbelieving looks at every one of them.

"Well, darling," Nik started, "I figured to wait so you could tell me what the fuck happened to my blood bag!" His voice gradually got louder and by the end, he was yelling. Klaus was pissed that he was kept waiting.

"Oh, pull those panties from your ass, Nik." Isa rolled her eyes and walked past everyone, making her way inside and to the very well appointed bar. She needed a drink. Especially if she was going to answer all of their questions. Everyone followed her in, Damon and Jeremy making their way to her side.

Bella looked around the room and sighed seeing every eye in the place zoned on her. "What?" she growled. "Fuck, just ask whatever it is you want to ask." She threw herself in the armchair closest to the bar. Jeremy sat at her feet while Damon took the armrest, making sure to angle his body slightly in front of hers.

Speaking from his position in the doorway separating the living area from the foyer, Klaus held everyone's attention. "I want my bloody doppelganger. Where the hell is she?"

Isa smirked. "She's dead."

Klaus had his hand around her throat before anyone saw him move. "Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Isa."

Bella grabbed his wrist and threw his hand away from her neck. "Touch me again and I'll rip out your heart, Nik. Like I said, she's dead."

"Isa," Damon growled.

"Christ. Did you not watch the whole video Nik?" She smiled as a brief look of surprise flashed across the hybrid's face. "Yes. I know you have cameras placed around town and up in Damon's room. Did you think you were that slick?"

Klaus took a step back and looked at her closely. Isa was reaching for the decanter of bourbon when she threw out the next little gem. "How's Elijah? The rest of the family still daggered, I'm assuming."

Klaus just shook his head. He should have known nothing would get by Isa. It's one of the reasons he feared her. Figuring it would be healthier not to ignore her, he answered. "Elijah is well. He's in town actually. Running a few errands."

"Ah. You should call him and invite him over. I mean, what's a party without the only other original not daggered?" she replied snidely.

"What do you mean there is a camera in my room?!" Damon roared.

"Nik was looking for information on Elena. He needs her blood to break his curse and to make his hybrids. He just got the wrong brother's room. Well, somewhat wrong. I mean, she was leading you both on, so it was an honest mistake on his part."

"How did you know I need her blood for my hybrids or even for the curse?!" Nik was starting to wonder if maybe Elijah was playing his own game since he is the only one who knew what he needed the doppelganger for.

Lexi was just watching the tennis match from her perch on Stefan's lap. She decided to interrupt because she wanted the whole story from the beginning, not just a piece here and a piece there. "Hold up! Can we start from the beginning. Some of us have no idea what either of you are talking about." She made sure to catch Isa's gaze and gave her a knowing look.

"Jesus, I'll start. But," she said looking around, "you all are going to sit there with your mouths shut until I am done talking." When noone said anything, she began, giving just the highlights of her change.

"I met Damon in Phoenix. We loved each other. He left because of a 'problem' back here. He said he would come back for me. He didn't. I moved to live with my father. I met and started dating a Cold One. We were playing baseball when some nomads came upon the game. One of them wanted me for a snack. The Cullens, the cold one family my boyfriend belonged to, decided I wasn't worth the hassle of fighting off some nomads. They abandoned me. My dad went on the run with me. We ended up in Phoenix. The nomads killed my mom and stepdad and tortured my father. In front of me. They started to feed from me when Nik stepped in and killed them. He fed me some of his blood, but all it did was mix with the venom from the Cold Ones and the vial of Damon's blood I had taken as a precaution. I woke up a week later as this; a vampire hybrid. Part Original vampire and part Cold One."

Bella stood up and began to pace. "After I woke, I stuck around Nik and Elijah for a few weeks. We all wanted to know what I was capable of." She stopped to the side and Nik and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's these abilities and traits that gives him his fear of me."

"You see, I have a heartbeat and a type of blood running through my veins. Although, it's characteristics are more to that of venom, like a snakes. My skin might feel soft and somewhat yielding, but it can't be penetrated. I'm also a siren. I try not to use that power because I hated it when my choices were taken away from me."

Lexi looked at her friend and gave her a smile, encouraging her to continue. Sighing, Bella made her way back to her abandoned seat. After shoving Damon into it, she curled up in his lap and continued her side of the story.

"I knew where Damon went. So I decided to make my way here. Along the way I met, befriended and killed Katherine. She was bragging about these two brothers she still had strung up and how they were both falling over her descendent. Damon is mine, so I killed for him. Ok, that's a lie. She was a whore and a bitch and annoying as fuck. That's why I killed her." She shrugged and leaned further into Damon's chest.

"I got here a few weeks before I allowed myself to be seen. If you haven't noticed, I tend to be dramatic. It works for me. Anyways, you guys know of my first night or two here, so I'll skip that part. A couple of days ago, I came here to see Damon after shopping with Barbie. We walked in on Elena trying to get Damon to fuck her. I wasn't haven't any of that, so I took her." She stood up and went to stand in front of the hybrid. "Now, Nik. I need you to play very close attention to what I am about to say." When he scowled at her, she knew she had his undivided attention. "I bled Elena out. I have her blood in a cooler, hidden in the house I held her captive in. If you watched the whole video, you would have see me tell Damon all about it." Klaus rubbed his hand across the stubble on his jaw and gave a sharp nod to Isa. He understood.

"You dont need to worry, Nik. I know how important breaking this curse is to you," she said without turning around, making her way back to Damon. "You all know about Jeremy and why he is a vampire now. Elena had to die. She wasn't going to stop manipulating and killing in order to get her way or what she wanted. I did what none of you would ever have the balls to do. I took her out. Witchy is next, but I have a feeling Jay will be handling that one. Isn't that right Gilbert?" She kicked his hip with her foot.

"Yeah. I want her to pay for what she did to my family." She felt Damon smirk from where his face was buried in her hair.

"Speaking of Witchy," Damon began, "what was this gift you left her?"

Isa giggled and explained what she did. "I left Elena's body, dead mind you, in Witchy's bed." She full on laughed at everyone's expressions. All of them were in shock except for Klaus. He had a look of pride on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just having some fun.**

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for all reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Isa calmed, barely, and looked around the room. Locking eyes with Klaus, she cocked her head towards the front door. Klaus nodded and they both made their way outside, leaving the the rest of the group still in their stupors.

She didn't wait for him as she took off into the dark forest surrounding the boarding house. She had something he wanted, but more importantly needed, so she knew he would follow her. They ran in silence, only speaking when they stopped outside the dilapidated farm house.

"Are you sure it is still here?" Klaus asked, taking in his surroundings while following Isa into the house.

"Jesus Nik. I thought we talked about this. You need to start trusting people."

"You're a fine one to talk, Isa. Have you been completely truthful with the older Salvatore?" He smirked when he saw her shoulders tense. It was barely a second, but he still caught it. "Hit a nerve did I, Isabella?"

"Whatever Nik. Do you want the blood or are you going to stand here and play Dr. Phil all night?"

"I'll take your avoidance as a no. Where is the cooler, Isa? I don't want to keep you from the inquisition we are both sure is awaiting you at your temporary home."

Isa growled and Klaus just smirked at her, pissing her off even more. He was always able to get under her skin, always knowing which buttons to press. He was her friend though, the only one she could trust right now. Sure she loved Damon. She trusted him for the most part, but he left her and pretty much forgot about her. Klaus was there when she woke up. He was there, helping her get her bloodlust and emotions under control. He never babied her or tried to take her choices away. In fact, he encouraged her to make mistakes, telling her it was the only way she was ever going to know her limits, to know herself.

So while he got under her skin, she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything. "Promise you'll leave after I give it to you?" she questioned him as she ripped the door off to the little room hiding the cooler. Walking in, she watched as he opened the cooler and cocked an eyebrow in his direction, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, I don't know. This is my home. It is starting to grow on me. I think I would like to stick around for awhile. Get to know the locals," he called out, rooting through the cooler, hiding his surprise at the amount of blood Isa had pulled from the doppelganger. He was again impressed with her control over the bloodlust a newly born vampire usually has. Klaus was sure that Isa would have drank some before harvesting it for him. Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts, he closed the lid and stood, turning to face the hybrid.

"I see you still have your impeccable control. Have you been having any trouble since leaving mine and my brother's side?"

She sighed and sat on the floor, knowing she could tell him how she's been feeling. "My control over my bloodlust is great, as you can tell," she said, gesturing to the cooler behind him. "My anger and my temper are another story."

"What has happened?" he inquired, sitting on the cooler and resting his hands on his knees.

"Where to begin," she sighed. "I killed Katherine on my way here. I fucked Jeremy the night I got here. Damon didn't even recognize me at first. I understand that Elena and Bonnie were fucking with everyone's minds, but still. He claimed to love me, to still love me. He let a human and a witch mind fuck him. I'm so pissed, that all I want to do is kill everyone who he has touched. I want to leave him and make him feel the pain that I felt. I can't though. I love him. Even though he is a major pain in my ass."

"Isa, anger is not a bad thing to have. It's a good driving force to getting you what you want, to protecting those whom you love. It's what drives me to protect my family."

She nods, knowing that he is right, but not believing it is the right thing for her. Sensing where her thoughts are going, Klaus stands and offers her his hand. "Come, darling. I'm sure your friends are worried about where you ran off to."

She shrugs before taking off up the stairs, calling out to him. "Oh well. They'll get over it."

Over it, they were not. Pissed and concerned were the main feelings felt when the group left at the boarding house realized both Isa and Klaus were gone. THe relief was palpable when Isa strolled into the house and heading right for the bar, pouring herself a shot before situating herself back on Damon's lap.

Everyone just looked at her, exasperated when she didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, Lexi spoke up, having enough of the silent treatment.

"Where the fuck did you go? Where is Klaus? Did you kill him?"

Rolling her eyes and settling back into Damon's chest until she was comfortable, she answered the barrage a questions her friend threw at her.

"The house where I hid Elena's blood. Where he is staying for the night. No."

"Funny, Isa. How about you elaborate on those answers. I mean, you just left during a conversation without letting anyone know. Then we see that Klaus was missing as well, so you could imagine what we thought happened."

"Jesus, Mom. I didn't realize I needed to ask permission to leave. Klaus wouldn't hurt me," she scoffed, starting to get pissed about being questioned.

"We were worried about you. We, I, am worried about you. I can see that you are holding yourself back and it upsets me that you chose to trust _the_ Original hybrid enough to not tell us you were leaving with him."

"Lexi, I love you, but you have no idea what you are talking about. There is no need for you to worry about Nik. He wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you know that he wouldn't?" Jeremy asked, looking up at her from his position on the floor.

"Because I love her."

Every head whipped in the direction the voice came from. Damon growled and tightened his arms that were wrapped around Isa's waist.

"Nik," Isa snapped at the hybrid.

"No, Isa. As much as it pains me to agree with any of your _friends_," he sneered, "it is time for you to be completely honest about your life." Turning his attention to the oldest Salvatore, Klaus continued. "And no need to stake your claim, Damon. The love I have for Isa is that of a sisterly bond."

"Please. Like you can love anyone but yourself. We've done our research on you. We know you have your family daggered and in coffins, all but one. So forgive me if I don't necessarily trust anything that comes out of that mouth of yours," Damon snarled out.

Isa sighed, knowing the hostility is only going to get worse if she doesn't put a stop to it. She doesn't want Damon and Nik at each other's throats every minute. She needs them both to get along, or at least pretend to. She wants them both in her life. Needs them both in her life.

"Enough!" she yelled, throwing herself off of Damon's lap, to stand in the center of the room. "My life is just that. My. Life." She began pacing, going from one end of the room to the other, causing people to shift their feet or in Jeremy's case, their whole body, to stay clear of her path. "Who I want in it, whether it is as a friend, a lover or as family, is my decision. If none of you can handle that, then you need to leave now and forget we even know eachother." She made it a point to look at all of their faces, letting them see the seriousness and honesty of her words in her eyes.

When they nodded, she continued her circuit, only slower this time, trying to figure out where to begin. They already know about the circumstances that led to her turning. She knows she has to tell them about how her life isn't quite her own just yet. She looked at Damon, knowing he would be more willing to help and stay with her, than being upset with her. The only she was truly concerned about was Jeremy. She didn't want him involved in the things she has to do, but won't make the decision for him.

Stopping behind the couch, she told them what Nik wanted her to talk about. "My life is not my own. Not yet anyways. After I left Nik and Elijah, I traveled. Well, that's not true. I was hunting."

Stefan looked at her curiously. "Hunting? Hunting what?" He asked.

"The Cullens. They owe me their lives. They need to pay for what happened to my parents," she sneered, answering his question.

"Anyways," she started again, sauntering over to the fireplace," I went everywhere, including overseas. I ended up in a small town, Volterra. If I was still human, it would have been a place I would have wanted to visit. That day though, I was on a mission. I wasn't there to enjoy the sites. To take in the old stone work of the shops. To watch as the water in the fountain in the center square would light up at night. To meet the locals and try out my limited Italian, ordering authentic Italian cuisine. To sip coffee while the sun set over the mountains," she turned back to the room, barely noticing the gazes of her friends that were locked on her as she told her story.

"No, I had to try to find out where the Cullens were and that is why I foolishly followed a Cold One's scent, hoping it would lead me to at least one member of that awful _family_. The scent led me into a castle. I should have turned around and left once I noticed that the scent I was following melded into multiple scents, but I continued on."

Taking an unneeded breath, she sat where she stood, perching herself on the warm hearth of the fireplace. "I followed the scents through the halls, passing an unmanned reception desk and to a set of heavy wooden doors. My enhanced hearing allowed me to hear murmured voices in the room behind the doors. Taking the opportunity to surprise whoever was in there, I flung the doors opened and was shocked to see more than a dozen pairs of red eyes staring at me. My gaze quickly looked over everyone before settling on the bodies that littered the floor. The lifeless bodies, with unseeing eyes, laying in unnatural positions at the feet of the vampires who killed them."

One vampire seemed to snap out his shock and slowly made his way towards me, a fake smile spreading across his face. He spread his arms as he welcomed me.

"Hello, little one. I am Aro. Welcome to Volterra."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just playing with the characters.**

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of the chapter. It's the holiday season and it's my family's favorite time of year. My muse is finally cooperating with me, so I am hoping to get back to updating at least once a week. All mistakes are mine. It has not been beta'd. Thak you for the continuous support by reviewing, following and favoriting. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Bella remained lost in her memories before she continued her story. Damon made to stand and go to her, but Klaus shook his head. "Don't go to her yet. She needs to get this out to you." Damon growled at the hybrid, hating being told what to do, but sat back down anyways. He didn't want to break her concentration. He could feel the tension rolling off of her, so he sat in his chair and gave her silent support.

Bella, unaware of what was going on around her, started retelling the rest of her story.

"I watched as two other vampires moved to the dais behind the pile of bodies and took their seats in the thrones that were sitting there. The rest of the vampires moved to line the walls and watched me warily, wanting to know who I was. They didn't have to wait long."

_Memory_

"_Well, Little One, care to tell us your name?" Aro inquired, raising an eyebrow at while waiting for a response._

"_Isa," she growled out. Bella was on edge. Sure she knew how to fight, she learned from Original Vampires, but she was still young, both in her human years and her vampire years, and there were at least fifteen Cold Ones in the room with her. _

"_A last name dear one?"_

"_None that you need to know. Look," she started, while glancing quickly around the room, cataloging where everyone was standing, even knowing that it wouldn't matter. There was no way she was walking out of this hell without making a deal to spare her life. "I was looking for some...old acquaintances. I followed a scent, hoping they would be here. Obviously they are not, so I am just going to head on out and continue my search elsewhere." She began backing away, knowing that turning her back to them, would be instant death. _

_Aro tutted and frowned at her, outwardly showing disappointment, but she could see the glee in his eyes. Bella's mind started working in overdrive, trying to find a way out of the situation she found herself in. "Such a shame. You are quite the beauty. You look human. Your heart beats, yet it is slow. You smell different too. What are you?" _

_Bella just stood there and watched Aro as he made his way towards her. He slowly walked a circle around her, leaning in and sniffing at her neck, making her shiver in revulsion. He stopped next her and placed a cold hand at her elbow, effectively stopping her from making an escape. "Interesting," he murmured, making his way to his throne. _

"_Like I was saying, it is a shame. You are beautiful and you show no fear of us. You blocked my gift, which is a rare occurrence, mia bella. I would like to offer you a spot on my guard, but not knowing what you are, poses a threat to our world."_

"_I am not a threat to you," she spit out, glaring at the three "kings". _

"_No need for the hostility, Isa."_

"_You are threatening me, but yet I am not allowed to return the favor? Screw you, Aro. If you are going to kill me, then get on with it. I don't have time nor the patience to stand here and watch your grandstanding!"_

_Aro cast a disdainful look. "Tsk, Tsk. There is no need for such appalling language, Isa."_

"_Fuck. Are all of you Cold Ones the same? I'll talk however the fuck I want to."_

_Bella noticed Aro perked up at that statement, but it wasn't for the reason she thought. _

"_You've met one of our kind before?" He asked._

"_What? Of course of I have."_

"_Who? Who have you met? Are they the one you are looking for?"_

"_Nuh uh, Aro. I'm not passing up this opportunity. If you want to know what I know, then I want something in return."_

"_What makes you think that what you or who you know is that important to us?" the blond one sneered._

"_Why else would I still be standing here- alive-, if you didn't want to know what I know?"_

"_Brother, calm down," Aro said as he placed a hand on Caius' wrist. He then turned his attention back to Isa. "What is it you would like in return?"_

"_I want to walk out of here. Alive. I don't want to be followed." She crossed her arms at the end of her demand, showing more confidence than she felt at the moment. She was just hoping to get the hell out there before they tried anything to make her stay or even worse, kill her. _

_Aro assessed her as she stood there glaring at him. He smirked at her brazenness. She was practically daring him to deny her her requests. Steepling his fingers under his chin, he made her sweat it out a little bit, before giving her an answer._

_Nodding once, he spoke his counter offer. "Alright, dear one. I will grant you your safe release from Volterra, but I have a condition of my own." When she made no move to respond, his smirk turned into a feral smile, enjoying the little game they were playing. "You are to work for us for two years. During this time, we will call and ask you to do things for us, such as check in on a nomad or dispose of one causing problems for us." _

_Bella thought it over. It was a small price to pay for her life. She had plans to follow through on before even thinking about leaving her life behind. Her thirst for revenge was the only thing that kept her 'living' everyday, and today was no different. Letting her arms fall to her sides as she stood straighter, she held Aro's gaze and accepted his offer. "I accept. Now, the name you wanted?" she asked as she moved back towards the door once more. At his nod, she told him. "The Cullens." With that bomb dropped, Bella made her way out of the room and out of the castle. Well, more like ran her ass as fast as she could out of building. _

_Taking a risk and stopping right outside the walls of Volterra, she glanced around to see if she was followed. Surprisingly, she wasn't. She let out the breath she had been holding since revealing the Cullens were who she was after and made the split decision to head back to New Orleans to regroup._

As the memory faded, Isa finally came back to her senses and was equally surprised and wary that everyone was still in the room. She thought that at least one of them would have walked away from the drama that was her life. Looking at Klaus, he just nodded his head and she knew that was all the approval she would get, at least until they were in private.

She saved looking at Damon for last, not quite sure what she was expecting. Confused at the determination she read in his eyes, she cocked her head slightly to the side, silently asking him what he was thinking. He shook his head, and before she knew what was happening, he had her outside and buckled into his car.

"Damon? What is going on? Where are we going?" she asked, trying hard not to let the panic she was feeling, come to the surface.

When the only response she received was in the form of a side glance and a small growl escaping his clenched jaw, she decided not to ask anymore questions. Hopefully he would speak soon, because patience was definitely not something she had mastered and her panic level was beginning to rise.

After about an hour in the car, Damon pulled off onto a dirt road, that even as a vampire, Bella could barely see what was in front of them. The large branches of the trees that ran on both sides of the road, overlapped above the fast moving car, not allowing any light the moon would have provided, to shine through. When the car finally stopped, Damon turned in his seat and faced Isa head on.

They needed to have a serious conversation about them. Their relationship and what they meant to each other. He saw the look in her eyes when she finished some of her story. He knew there was more, but that she was unwilling to share it just yet, if at all. He needed her to understand that no matter what she did before she came to find him, he would still love her.

Bella remained facing forward. She knew he was waiting for her to face him. She knew he wanted to know the rest of her story. She just wasn't ready to let him in on it yet. She also knew, that he would understand this and not push her. Hell, there are things that he kept to himself about his life and what he has been through since his turning back in the 1800's.

Deciding to be an adult, she finally tore her eyes away from swaying tree branches and silent forest, and gave her attention to Damon.

"We need to talk," he began, not taking his eyes from hers.

She nodded. "I know."

"Isa, you have to know that I am not going anywhere. I won't-"

"I've heard those words before, Damon," she gritted out.

"No. You haven't. I told you I would come back, and I didn't. Not yet, anyways. I know you think I abandoned you-"

"YOU. DID. ABANDON. ME."

"Stop interrupting me, Isabella!" he growled as his patience with her was running thin. "I didn't abandon you. I was working my own 'game' Isa. I let Witchy and the doppleganger think they had some semblance of control over me, in order to get what I was after."

"Which was what, Damon? What was more important than being with me, especially when I needed you?"

"MY freedom, Isa. Witchy came from a long line of very powerful witches. One witch in particular; Witchy's cousin, Lucy, put a spell on me. She had been watching my movements for a long time. She knew about you. She knew what you were..are..to me."

"How could she control you, even through a spell?"

"She had the backing of a very powerful coven of witches. They were after something that they believed Elena or someone in her family possessed."

"What was the item?" she asked, still not sure if should could trust what he was saying. It all seemed a little too convenient.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. She just made sure that I stayed around Mystic Falls and watched over the Gilberts, Elena especially. I tried fighting it, I even tried to drain Elena, but every time I got close enough, I was somehow pushed into a different direction. The spell made me believe I didn't want to hurt her," he shook his head, remembering how frustrated he felt that he couldn't follow through on any of his plans concerning Elena. "Then, you came strutting into town," he said, a smirk crossing his face, remembering the havoc she caused that first night.

"I was hurt that you never came back for me. That I went through everything I did, and you weren't there for me to lean on. I wanted to make you pay, especially when I heard all about your escapades here with CopyKat."

"I didn't remember who you were. It was part of the spell. Between that and the fact that you had changed due to the different types of vampire venom and blood, it's no wonder it took you acting like that to snap me out of it."

Isa sighed, looking back outside. "So, say I believe you. What is to say it won't happen again? You initially left me to come back here and harass your brother and whatnot. You were threatened and spelled on your way."

"It won't. You killing Elena broke the hold Lucy and her coven had over me. Which leads me to think that they needed her for something. I don't care anymore. I'm glad you did it. As for Saint Stefan, he has Lexi with him now. She should be able to give him hell, leaving my days free," he smirked thinking how the rowdy blonde vampire was a force when it came to Stefan.

"Ok." It was all she said, but it was all that he needed to hear.

He let out a silent breath of relief. "So we're good?"

She nodded. "What now, Salvatore? You going to stick around Mystic Falls?"

Reaching out and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, he answered her unasked question. "I go where you go."

She gave a tight smile before letting him in on her present plans. "Alright. Well, after we go back to the boarding house, I need to talk to Klaus. Then we are going hunting."

"For what?"

"Cold Ones. I have some revenge to exact." He would never admit it out loud, but the look Isa had on her face, caused a slight shiver to travel his spine.

"The ones who abandoned you?"

"Yes." It was all she said, and he left it at that. He knew when to push for more and when not to. She was like this as a human, so it wasn't surprising it manifested ever stronger after she was turned.

Nodding, he leaned in closer so their faces were millimeters apart. "Ready to be mine again, cara?" His lips whispered his words against hers.

"I was always yours, Damon."

It was all he needed to hear before he closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth over hers. He moaned, as her hands ghosted their way up his chest and over his shoulders, tangling into his hair and pulling, forcing his head closer. She needed more. He was more than happy to oblige, pulling her over and into his lap. It was her turn to moan when their centers met and she felt how hard he was for her. She ground against him, seeking friction to help alleviate the painful throbbing that seemed to spring up as soon as he attached his mouth to hers.

Soon tearing could be heard as clothes were being removed impatiently. They both hissed in pleasure as Damon slid into her, holding her hips, to stop her from moving. After a few seconds, they began moving in sync, both reveling in the pleasure they brought each other. It wasn't long before Damon took control and was moving Isa up and down his cock. He felt her pussy start to get tighter, gripping him as he maneuvered her body over his. They both shouted each other's names as the came together. Isa collapsed against his chest, shivering slightly when he cracked the drivers side window and the slight breeze caressed their sweat soaked skin.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they got dressed, reluctantly, knowing they needed to get back to the boarding house. Just as Isa pulled her shirt on, she gasped as pain flooded her system.

Damon looked on in alarm, asking her what was wrong, after making sure nothing had physically hurt her.

"We need to go. Now!" she shouted.

He was already reversing the car as she told him what she felt. "It's Jeremy. Something is happening. Something to him. I felt his pain. We need to get to him."

He nodded and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, causing them to lurch forward as the speed increased. He had a bad feeling that Bonnie was somehow involved and he knew that if he was right, she wouldn't live to see the next morning's light. There was no more conversation as they made their way down the highway, back to Mystic Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the plot.**

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. It's the holiday season and I love spending this time with my kids. We have been busy enjoying the snow and decorating and watching movies. Please enjoy and I will see you with the next update. Thank you for all reviews, follows and favorites. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Isa and Damon made it back to Mystic Falls in half the time it took them to get to wherever it was they were. Isa relaxed slightly when the phantom pain she was feeling due to Jeremy lessened.

As soon as they pulled up outside the boarding house, Isa was out of the car before Damon could even put the car in park. By the time he caught up to her, she was dragging Stefan and Lexi through the living room and shoving them to the couch. The cast a questioning look in his direction before returning their gazes to the furiously pacing Isa.

Stefan seemed to be the braver, or probably dumber, of the two and decided to ask what was going on. "Isa?" When she didn't respond right away, he tried speaking louder. "ISA!" When she stopped, she leveled him with a glare, and Damon smirked as he watched his baby brother shrink back, slight fear flashing in his eyes.

Lexi opened her mouth next, but before she could get a word out, Isa flashed before them and leaned down into their personal space, narrowing her eyes at their disheveled appearance. "Where is Jeremy?" she whispered.

"Uh," Stefan began, but stopped to clear his throat, knowing that Isa was not going to like any answer he gave her. "After you and Damon left, Jeremy said he was going to head home. He wanted to get some things and move them over here."

"And you let him go by himself, knowing that his ex, who happens to be a powerful WITCH, was after him?!"

"We didn't realize we needed to babysit him, Isa."

Damon shook his head at Stefan's stupidity, but he knew that if he didn't stop Isa, she would be pissed if something more happened to Jeremy and she could have stopped it. As Isa tensed, about to lunge at Stefan, Damon was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Bringing his head down, he whispered in her ear, hoping to calm her enough to get her back on track.

"Cara, you need to calm down. Attacking Stefan isn't going to help you get to Jeremy any quicker." When he felt her relax, he pulled back, but kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Damon realized that Isa was still trying to calm down, so he decided to take charge of the situation for the time being. "Ok. Well, now we know where to start our search, so let's head over to the Gilbert house. Maybe he is still there."

Isa scoffed at that, but made her way to the door. Stopping, she turned back towards Lexi and Stefan. When she noticed that they were still sitting where she left them, she growled at them. "Get your asses up and go search the town for him. If you find him or his scent, you are to call Damon and let us know!" With that, she threw open the front door and bypassed the car, opting to run to the Gilbert house.

Damon could barely keep up with her, what with her fear for Jeremy's well being pushing her harder and faster than she's ever been pushed before. Arriving at his home, Isa was never more grateful that she didn't have to be invited in like an original vampire, as she forced open the front door and followed Jeremy's scent upstairs to what she assumed was his room. Not surprised to find he wasn't there, she began searching through his things hoping for a clue as to where he was taken or by whom. The scents she could smell, were days old, proving that he never even made it to his house, which means he must have been taken on his way here.

Pushing the dull ache she is still feeling aside, Isa backtracked through the hall and down the stairs, nearly plowing her way through Damon, who had finally managed to catch up to her.

"Whoa, there sweetcheeks. Did you find anything?" Damon asked, keeping his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.

Shaking her head and stepping out of his hold, she narrowed her eyes as she started pacing in front of him. "No. Any scent that is up there, is days old at the least. We need to find Bonnie. I can almost guarantee that she has something to do with this."

"I don't doubt that she is involved, but we need more to go on. With her being the resident witch, we have no one now that can do a locator spell…" his thought trailed off as Isa stopped and groaned.

"Of course. A locator spell," were the only words Damon could understand because Isa started mumbling to low for him to hear anything else. He just stood there and watched as she pulled her phone out of her front pocket and started punching in a number.

"Isa, who are you-" he began, but a sharp look and a raised hand from Isa, stopped the words in his mouth.

"You still have that warlock in your pocket?" she asked the person on the phone. Picking up on the voice, Damon recognized it was Klaus.

Nodding at whatever he said, Isa gave him the shortened version of the situation before getting to what she was calling him for. "I need a locator spell done. I know Bennett took him, I just don't know where she would be holding him." After answering him with a clipped "yes", she hung up the phone and made her way back upstairs.

Instead of following her, Damon took a walk around the house just to make sure they didn't miss something. Coming up empty, he made his way to the front of the house as he heard Isa call out for him.

"Did you find something to use for the spell?"

She held up a picture of Jeremy, that coincidentally also had Witchy in it. "I hope this will work. I figured since both of them are in it, we might be able double the effort to find them, since we both agree that she has to be involved in this."

Damon nodded in agreement, reaching out and taking the photo from Isa. Looking it over, he remembered the day it was taken. "You know, I don't blame Jeremy for wanting to change into a vampire. After everything his 'sister' and his at the time girlfriend put not only him through, but the people of this town, if it was me, I would have turned Mystic Falls into my own all I can eat buffet."

Isa smirked, took the picture back, grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him out of the house. Turning to look at Damon, she wasn't surprised to see him already staring at her. "We need to head into the town center. Klaus and his witch are going to meet us there. Can you call Stefan and Lexi and let them know?"

After agreeing, he took out his phone and made the call, while keeping pace with Isa as they made their way to meet Klaus. Hanging up, he wrapped his arm around Isa and pulled her into his side, after slowing down to a more human pace, since they were now in town.

Walking up to Klaus, Isa pushed the photo into his witch's hand. "This is all I could find. Hopefully, since it has both Jeremy and whom we believe took him in it, you'll be able to find them both."

The witch nodded and walked to a nearby picnic table and pulled out a map. Klaus watched for a moment and when his witch started to chant, only then did he turn back to Isa.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Isabella."

"Cut the snarky shit Nik. I don't have time for it today. We need to find Jeremy before Witchy does something to him. Can your witch handle this or do I need to find someone else?"

"I'm a warlock, Miss and yes I can and did handle it." He looked at Klaus and when Klaus gave slight nod, did he give Isa the information she was after. "It appears you and Mr. Salvatore were correct. Ms. Bennett does seem to have your friend. She has a cloaking spell around them, but my magic is stronger."

"Are you done posturing?" Isa growled at the man. "Because if you are done giving yourself accolades, I would like to know where my newborn is!"

"My apologies. She seems to have taken him to the high school."

"Thank you." She made to leave, but Klaus' hand on her wrist but her movements to a stop.

"Isabella," he began.

"Nik, I will stop to see you after I have made sure Jeremy is alright and the witch is dead."

"Alright. Be safe."

With a jerky nod of her head, she turned from him and they left. Once they made it to the front entrance of the school, Isa kept moving forward while Damon seemed to have hit a barrier. She stopped once she realized he wasn't next to her. Turning around and looking for him, she couldn't help but smile and him trying repeatedly to follow, only to hit a wall, so to speak.

"It appears that you will be going in alone," he sighed, putting his hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes at her amusement.

"It does appear that way," she replied. "Don't worry Damon, I can handle myself."

He nodded, "I know." Sighing, he continued, "I'm going to see if maybe there is another way in that she forgot about. Be safe."

With a small finger wave, Isa disappeared before Damon could blink. Shaking his head and growling in frustration and being stuck outside, Damon started making his way around the outside of the building. "Fucking witches and their witchy voodoo."

Meanwhile, Isa was walking through the deserted halls, following the light scent of Jeremy. Stopping in front of a set of double doors, Isa scoffed, before flinging the doors open and surprising the witch inside.

"Really, Witchy? The gym? Can you get anymore cliche?"

"How did you get in here? I know I put up a perimeter," she demanded.

"I'm not your normal vampire, Bennett. You're witchy voodoo shit doesn't work on me. I want you to release Jeremy."

"No. He belongs with me. Not you. I can change him back. I will change him back," Bonnie started mumbling to herself, clearly dabbling in the dark side of her magic is affecting her mental stability.

Isa shook her head when she realized what was happening. Now more than ever, she needed to get Jeremy away from Bonnie before he was hurt or worse, killed. "Bonnie, there is no changing him back. You know this. It is only true death for him now and I won't let you kill him."

Bonnie stopped talking to herself long enough to turn her attention and magic away from Jeremy and onto Isa. That was all Jeremy needed to come out of whatever mental hold Bonnie had on him.

Isa watched as Jeremy snuck up behind the witch, and giving him a nod of approval, watched as he sunk his teeth into her throat, draining her within seconds. Granted, Isa was hoping to torture the witch for all the turmoil she caused to not only Damon but Jeremy as well, but this was Jeremy's revenge. She let him handle it however he deemed necessary.

While she was making sure that Witchy was indeed dead, Damon burst into the gym and let out a sigh of agitation.

Isa started walking towards him, having a feeling of why he was so upset. "What's wrong Salvatore?"

"Why do I always miss you killing someone?" he pouted at her, making her giggle.

"I didn't do it this time. That pleasure went to Jeremy. He was far quicker and more humane that I would have been." When she reached him, she stretched on her tip toes and kissed him chastely on the mouth, causing his pout to deepen.

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, calling out to Jeremy to burn the body like she showed him to. "You know what to do Jay. We will wait for you in the parking lot." She left, pulling Damon behind her, out to the parking lot to wait on her protege.

"Alright. See you in a few." Jeremy picked up the witches limp body and took off, heading in the direction on the basement. He might not have tortured her upstairs, but that didn't mean he would give her peace in the afterlife. He wanted to make sure she didn't have a body to come back to.

Once he reached the basement, he found the tools he was looking for in one of the maintenance closets. He decided, that since the furnace was big enough, he would chop up Witchy's body and feed the pieces into the furnace. Once the last piece was burning, he waited and watched until it was nothing more than ash, before heading out of the building to his friends, not even bothering to clean himself up some before doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

**A.N. I know. Another chapter! I'm surprised too. There are only a couple more chapters left. Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Isa watched Jeremy as he walked out of the school, her eyes roaming over his body, checking to make sure he was alright. She relaxed slightly when her search showed that he wasn't hurt physically, but she knew he had to be hurting mentally, if not emotionally.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sire's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm fine," he told her, when he saw her getting ready to say something. "I mean, yeah it sucks that it came to that, but with what her and Elena did and were planning on doing, she deserved what came to her."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't going to say anything other then you need to go get cleaned up. You have a little something," she motioned to his whole body, "well, everywhere."

Damon chuckled at the scene in front of him. His smirk turned into a full blown grin when both Isa and Jeremy turned their glares on him.

"What's so funny, Salvatore?" Isa asked, well more like demanded.

"You sound like his mother. What's next? You going to lick your thumb and clean his face?"

Jeremy couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of his mouth. It was what the situation needed. The mood lightened considerably, especially when Isa scoffed and put her hands on her hips and started to rant.

"Well, he can't be seen in public like this. What would the townspeople say?" She stopped mid rant with a horrified expression on her face. "OH GOD!" she groaned out, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth!" This caused both Jeremy and Damon to roar with laughter.

Once Jeremy caught his breath, he pulled Isa into a hug. "It's alright, Isa. I am a mess. So let's head back to the boarding house and I'll get cleaned up and then we can talk about what we are going to do now that the evil twins are gone."

After all parties agreed, they took off at a slow run, making it to the boarding house as Stefan and Lexi were heading back out. Damon and Isa stopped, while Jeremy continued in and upstairs to the room he transitioned in to take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes.

Damon looked at his brother, cocking an eyebrow, curious about the bags in their hands. "Heading somewhere, Brother?"

"Actually," Lexi answered, "I'm taking Stefan on a much needed vacation."

Damon scoffed at her choice of words. "A much needed vacation?" he sneered. "What, pray tell dear brother, do you need a vacation from? Are the bunnies hopping to fast for you to catch them? The bucks hitting your ass with their antlers?" Isa could barely contain the snort at Damon's words.

Stefan rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh at his brother's antics. "I see your routine hasn't changed, Damon. We are leaving for awhile so I can come to terms with Elena's death. Then, Lexi is going to help me with my control some more."

"You're fucking kidding me! Elena's death? Really Stefan? Let's say it for what it is. I killed her. Drained her of her precious blood and took the last of her life on her best friend's bed. Wanna know something else, Steffie?" Isa whispered, getting close and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Not giving him a chance to respond, she answered her own question for him. "Of course you want to know," she smirked at his unmoving form, "I enjoyed every moment of it. She deserved much worse than what I did to her, but I was on a time crunch, so I actually let her off easy, compared to what I could have done to her."

When she was finished, Damon pulled her to him, positioning her so that her back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Damon tightened his arms when his brother spoke again, hoping she wouldn't break free.

"You're a monster, Bella. Who are you to decide other's fates? You let your insecurities and jealousy push you to murder not only Elena, but Bonnie as well."

Before anyone could blink, Isa had Stefan laid out on the ground with a piece of the front door sticking out of his stomach. He grunted out in pain, when she ripped it back out and held it to his chest, right above Stefan's heart.

"I could kill you before anyone could stop me," she spit out between her teeth. The only reason she stopped was because Jeremy came outside at that point.

"What's going on out here?" Jeremy asked as he took in the scene he came upon, after cleaning himself up.

"Stefan and Isa are having a difference of opinion," Lexi answered his question.

"Difference of opinion my ass! Stefan's a prick and when things don't match up to his views, he thinks everyone is wrong," Damon told Jeremy, elaborating when Jeremy raised his eyebrow, knowing there was more to the story. "Stefan thinks Isa was wrong in her decision to end Elena's life, telling her that it wasn't up to her to decide the fates of not only his precious girlfriend, but the life of Bonnie's as well."

"Well, Isa didn't decide to kill Bonnie. I did. I took some pleasure in it to. If you," he said, looking towards Stefan, "knew everything that they were planning on doing, you wouldn't be so judgemental."

Stefan scoffed, while trying to get out from under Isa and her makeshift stake. He was unsuccessful and his wriggling around only caused Isa to push the stake a little harder into his chest, breaking the skin and causing Stefan to hiss.

"Isa," Jeremy began, "he's not worth it. Let him run off with Lexi."

Isa growled, but flashed back to my side, not before driving the stake into Stefan's side. She turned her eyes, flashing with anger, that if it were possible, Lexi would have went up in flames. "I have paid my debt. Get the hell away from me and take him with you," she said, nodding towards Stefan's slow healing form.

Lexi wasted no time, helping Stefan up and both of the taking off, using the woods as cover to make a quicker get away. Jeremy made his way to Damon and Isa and stopped in front of them.

"So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking," Isa began, "I think I am going to call Klaus and see if he will take you in for a little while."

Jeremy shook his head no and started to protest, "No. I want to go with you two. I can-" he scowled when Isa cut him off.

"No. Jay, you are brand new to this way of life. You would be more of a hinderance where we are going. Klaus knows what it is like to 'raise' one of our kind. He can help you."

Jeremy knew he wasn't going to win, so with a resigned look and a small nod, he agreed with his sire. "Fine. But you have to promise that if you need help, you'll call for me."

Isa smirked. "I'll do you one better. I'll bring the fight to you. Klaus is always looking for a good fight, especially now that he has his family back and they are getting along. You and Damon go pack and I'll call him and let him know what he will be doing for the foreseeable future."

After Damon and Jeremy went inside, Isa pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number, not surprised when the call was answered before the first ring finished.

"How can I be of service to you this time, Isabella?"

"I need you to take in Jeremy and teach him control." She didn't bother phrasing it as a question because she had no doubt that he would take her protege under his advisement until she returned to collect him.

"What is in it for me?" Klaus inquired. "Surely you do not think I would do this from the kindness of my heart," he chuckled.

Isa snapped her mouth shut, stopping herself before she said something she and Klaus would both regret. "What is it that you want?" she ground out, not at all amused at his games.

"You know what I want, Isa."

"No!" she all but shouted. "I won't do it. You have your family back and the doppleganger's blood to make your precious hybrids."

"But they are not like you. With the exception of my brothers and sister, everyone can still be killed. I need and want more protection. Mikael is still out there, Isa, and I won't risk my family, anymore than you would yours."

Isa thought through everything. She has killed for Damon and Jeremy. She is planning on killing more to avenge her parents. If she had the opportunity to go back and do things different, she would have changed some things. With an aggravated sigh, she tentatively agreed.

"I will make you one vampire hybrid, Klaus, no more."

"I want five, Isa." Klaus knew he didn't need five, but he wanted at least two and he knew he had to piss Isa of some in order to get what he wanted.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Nik?!" she spit out. "I will make you two. Take it or leave it."

She made her final offer. She smirked, knowing this is the amount that Klaus wanted all along. It was a game they played, both trying to get the other to make compromises first. Isa only gave in first because she knew what she was asking of Klaus, in taking in Jeremy for a few weeks.

"I agree to your terms, Isa. Take Jeremy to the airport. Be there within the hour. We will be heading to New Orleans. That is where you will find us after you dispatch of that so called vampire family." He hung up before she could agree with him.

Shaking her head, she went to enter the boarding house, but stopped when her phone rang. Looking at the display, she didn't recognize the number, but she knew who it was.

"Finally. Tell me what you got." She demanded of the person on the other end of the line.

"Oh it's nice to hear from you as well, Darlin'. I'm doin' great, thanks for askin'." The voice drawled out, amking her smile at the comfort he brought just by speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It's been a long couple of weeks. How are you? Still enjoying the vegetarian lifestyle?"

Jasper groaned, thinking about the taste of animal blood. "I can't wait for you to kill these fuckers, so I can get back to killin' the way I like."

"Well, where are you guys? I have things taken care of here, and I will be on the road within the hour."

"Well, Darlin', you aren't goin' to be too happy with where they decided to reside again."

Isa didn't miss that he said again. "Forks? They went back to Forks? It's only been about a year."

Jasper knew she was pissed. The fact that she nearly whispered her words sent a shiver up his spine. He was, once again, glad that they got a long. He sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of her vengeance.

"Well, it's early enough that they just enrolled back into school as seniors and myself, Rose and Emmett are takin' the year off before goin' to college. Look, I hafta go. I feel someone makin' their way to me. I'll see ya when you get here."

"Thanks, Jasper. See you soon." She hung up and turned around, surprised to see Damon staring at her in slight shock.

"Major Whitlock? Isa, how do you know him?" he questioned, finally coming out of his momentary stupor.

Isa smiled at him. "He is part of the Cullens. Well, pretending to be anyways. He's my inside man."

"Damn. Well, at least we won't have the disadvantage of having to track them down. Where are meeting Klaus?" he asked, shutting and locking the door behind Jeremy.

"We are taking Jeremy to the airport. Klaus is there and they will leave within an hour and will be heading to New Orleans."

Turning to Jeremy, she took his face in her hands, making sure he was looking at her. "I need you to trust me, Jay. This is what's best for you right now. You'll have fun in New Orleans. Especially if what Elijah and Klaus say about Kol is true. I want you to learn, have fun and live a little. Who knows, maybe you'll like it so much you'll want to stay there permanently."

Isa watched his eyes and when she acceptance, she let go and smirked at him. "Besides, I think you'll get on just fine."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as her smirk became more pronounced, before she jumped into the front seat of Damon's car. He followed after her and kept up the nagging for the thirty minutes it took to reach the airport, until she finally had enough.

"Jesus, Jay. How old are you?" she asked. "I just think you might appreciate the company of a certain Original vampire."

Before Jeremy could ask anymore questions, Damon pulled into the hanger and turned the car off. "Well, off you go, little Gilbert. Your plane awaits."

Jeremy shook his head and grabbed his bags, walking over to Klaus, with Isa trailing behind him. "Jay remember what I said, ok? Have fun. Enjoy yourself."

He hugged her and waved as he entered the private plane, leaving Klaus and Isa to talk for a few moments, before they both made to leave.

"Look after him, Klaus."

"Isabella. He is yours. It would do me no good to hurt him, for it would hurt you in return. Trust in him, in yourself and in me. Go on. Your boyfriend is scowling." Klaus gave her a hug and shoved her in the direction of Damon.

"Let's go. I want to reach Forks before tomorrow night."

With no more preamble, they got into the car and left the airport, only speeding up when the reached the highway. While Damon drove, Isa planned. It was time to exact revenge for her parents. She knew who was going to pay first and who she would save for last. She just wasn't sure where one or two of them would fall. Would they be friends or would the be foes and receive the same fate as the rest of the family? Isa would have to bide her time and make that decision when she stood in front of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just having some fun.**

**A.N. This chapter is quite a bit shorted than any of my previous ones. The next chapter will be longer, but it is also the last for this story. I am hoping to have the final chapter posted by this weekend. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. They have been the best presents for a nerdy girl like me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Isa and Damon drove through the night and well into the next day, taking turns and only stopping for gas and nourishment. Once they reached Seattle, they decided to stop for the night and get a hotel room. After they checked in, they dropped their bags in the room and went out to find a human meal, both wanting to be at their full strength for the meeting the next day.

After the returned from their impromptu hunting trip, they took showers and sat at the table in the room to discuss strategy. Damon thought all of them should meet the final death, but Isa disagreed.

"They aren't all guilty, Damon. I don't like killing innocents, you know that."

"They were all there, Isa. They all played some part in what happened, whether it was physically or just going along with the mind raper and circus freak told them."

Isa sighed. While she agreed to some degree with what Damon was saying, she knew how it felt to be controlled and she couldn't help but think that one or more of them were being controlled and she had a pretty good idea on who was helping the creepy duo out. She needed to see them again to be sure.

"Look, Damon. I agree with you to some extent, but I need you to trust me. There is more at play here."

Isa left her chair and walked to Damon, perching herself in his lap. Running her fingers through his silky strands, Damon purred and closed his eyes. "Alright. We will do this your way," he sighed.

Isa leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you. Now," she smirked and ground herself against him, "what should we do with the rest of the night?"

She giggled when he tossed her onto the bed to the left of him before throwing himself on top of her. He settled his full weight on her to get her to stop wiggling about. He smirked at her scowl before leaning in and capturing her lips with his, nibbling and then soothing his bites with his tongue.

Isa sighed and he took advantage by slipping his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her. She was his heaven. The rest of the night was spent reaffirming their love for eachother through not only words but their actions as well.

The morning came too soon in Damon's eyes. He couldn't wait for this confrontation to be over. He needed some alone time with Isa. Isa was on the same wave length. She couldn't wait for this to be over either.

While she wanted alone time with Damon, she also wanted this revenge for the loss of her parents. They didn't deserve the fate that was given to them. And she couldn't wait to be judgment day for the Cullens.

They both got ready in silence, neither wanting to disturb the other. They were on the road 10 minutes later after checking out. The silence carried over into the drive to Forks. Only when Damon pulled the car over to the side of the road, right outside of the Forks City Limits, did Isa speak.

"We can go on foot from here. I'd rather not be seen in town."

Damon nodded in understanding and got out of the car, waiting at the front for Isa to join him, which she did seconds later. Taking her hand, he headed into the surrounding forest. He stopped when Isa gave his hand a squeeze. Turning to face her, he raised his eyebrow in question.

She smiled and moved to stand directly in front of him. Running her hand down the side of his face, she spoke. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this with me."

"Isa, you don't need to thank me They hurt you and I won't tolerate you being hurt."

"I know, just, thank you anyways."

"No problem, Isa. You know, you could show your appreciation another way," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled and shoved him away. "Not now lover boy. We have some Cold Ones to roast." With that she took off deeper into the green vegetation. Damon stood where she left him for a second before following her. The chased each other until both their noses were assaulted with a wet dog smell.

They both skidded to a halt when they reached a wall of horse sized wolves, all growlin and foaming at the mouth. "What the fuck?" Damon spit out, looking from one end of the formation to the next. He's heard of shapeshifters before, but has never had the 'pleasure' so to speak to see or meet one in person. Now he is standing in front of six. Shaking his head, he turned to explain them to Isa, only stopped short at the smirk on her own face.

"Hello Sam. Boys." She nodded in their direction, but kept her eyes locked on the giant, black furred one in front. After she addressed him, the wolf ran off to the side and returned as a half naked Native man.

"Bella Swan. We thought you dead," the man stated, not asked.

Damon just watched the interaction, opting for once, to keep his opinions to himself.

Bella kept the smile plastered to her face. "Obviously not," she said gesturing to herself. "I/m not here to cause problems for you and your pack, Sam."

"Then why are you here?"

"To avenge my parents, of course."

Damon couldn't help the slight shiver that traveled his spine at her nonchalance at killing someone, even if it was the people responsible for her parent's murders. Apparently he wasn't the only affected by the cold tone of her voice, because he heard the majority of the wolves begin to whine in protest.

"Quiet!" Sam barked out. The whining stopped instantly, and Damon was intrigued. Even in human form he had control over the wolves. "Bella, we can't allow you to harm innocents."

"Oh, Sammy boy, the Cullens are not innocents. Well, not all of them."

"The Cullens? That's who you are here for?" he asked, searching her face for the truth.

"Yes. They are the reason my parents died last year."

"They killed Charlie, Renee and her new husband?" Sam asked, doubtfully because they haven't had any problems with the Cullens since they moved back the second time or now, for that matter.

"Not physically, but they played a hand in their deaths. Look, Sam," Isa sighed. "I'm not asking for permission to carry out my revenge. The only reason you know about it now, is because we literally ran into you.

"Bella, I can't-" Whatever Sam was going to say was cut off by a growl. The wolf who the growl came from, didn't bother to run into the surrounding trees to change, instead he shifted forms right in front of everyone.

Damon growled when he saw Isa run her eyes over the man's naked body. She turned and smiled at him and shrugged.

"Paul," Sam growled.

"Fuck. Just let her go, Sam. Let her kill the leeches so we can be rid of them once and for all. Think about all the boys this will save from the change if they weren't around anymore."

"Jesus, Paul. I don't want anyone else to change anymore than you do, but we have the treaty with them. We can't just kill them."

"We wouldn't be breaking the treaty. Swan and her fangy friend there are going to kill them. They aren't a part of the treaty and last time I checked, we don't protect leeches from other leeches."

Sam looked thoughtful and let go of a resigned sigh. "Alright. We will let you through, but I want your promise that you will only be after them, that you won't feed in town and that you will leave after your business is completed."

"You have my word, Sam. We already fed outside of Seattle. After they are dead, we will leave."

"Alright. You're free to go."

Isa and Damon stayed in place as Sam changed back to wolf form and left, with the wolves running after him. Damon turned to Isa after he was sure they were out of hearing distance.

"You knew about them?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if the Cold Ones from their legends are true, then why wouldn't they be. I just didn't realize so many had changed."

"Ok. Well, let's go before they decide to change their minds. I really hate cleaning fur off of my clothes."

Isa rolled her eyes and took off at a faster pace this time. Damon kept pace and a few minutes later, they came to a stop in a large backyard that bordered a 3 story glass house.

He watched as Isa looked around before she flitted away and returned seconds later with a large rock in her hand. Knowing what she was planning, Damon took a step back and smiled as he watched his girl throw that rock with every ounce of strength she had. She stepped back and held his hand as they watched the rock sail through the the first floor window causing it to shatter and sending the occupants of the house outdoors to see who threw it.

With an innocent look on her face and a small finger wave, she addressed the 'family'.

"Hello, Cullens."


End file.
